Warrior cats Frost
by Aria Whisker
Summary: Snowpaw a brave loyal She cat, starts of her journey to become one of the best warriors of all time. She notices strange things are happening around the forest. She discovers dark forest cats. They are trying to take over the warrior cat world, Snowpaw and her Clan Cloudclan and the other clans, Aquaclan, Twilightclan, and Airclan help each other defeat these beasts!


**Warrior Cats:**

 **Frost**

 **By:**

 **Aria Whisker AKA:**

 **Shirley Zhuang and Lana Alnajm**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **CLOUDCLAN**

 **Leader** **Whitestar- She-cat with White coat**

 **Deputy** **Lionclaw- Tom with yellowish pelt**

 **Medicine cat** **Blizzardleaf- Tom with tortoiseshell fur**

 **Warriors** **(Toms and she-cats without kits)**

 **Willowfur- Tom with Grey fur**

(Apprentice: Jaypaw)

 **Ivybreeze- she cat with pretty tortoiseshell pelt (** apprentice Dawnpaw)

 **Mistygaze- Beautiful She- Cat with dark brown fur**

 **Foxear- Tom with Fox like fur**

(Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

 **Wolfpool-Tom with light grey pelt**

 **Frostpool-She- Cat with magical white fur** (Apprentice:Snowpaw)

 **Cloudclaw- Tom with glowing White fur(** Apprentice:Tigerpaw)

 **Luckytail-She- Cat with tortoiseshell pelt**

(Apprentice: Featherpaw)

 **Sweetfur-Pale tabby she cat**

 **Blackeye- Tom with Black and white pelt with almost pure black eyes**

 **Apprentices** **( more than six moons old in training to become warriors)**

 **Snowpaw- Pretty She-cat with fluffy white coat and slight grey patches**

 **Featherpaw- Pretty She- Cat with a ginger tabby pelt**

 **Dawnpaw- Dashing She- Cat that is a Chocolate tabby**

 **Tigerpaw- Broad Tom with a dark brown tabby pelt**

 **Jaypaw- Handsome Dark brown Chocolate tabby tom**

 **Cloverpaw- Slim She- cat with a tortoiseshell pelt**

 **Queens** **( she-cats expecting kits or nursing kits)**

 **Riverlily- She cat with grey fur. Mother of**

(Longkit- ginger she cat and Stonekit-grey tom)

 **Dasiyflower-She-Cat with ginger fur, Mother of (Featherkit and Poppykit-Ginger she cat(Joined Riverclan because of her father)**

 **Icecloud -she-cat with beautiful white fur**

 **Mother of (Snowkit and Tigerkit)**

 **Swiftyfeather-She-Cat with a brown coat**

 **Mother of (Dawnkit and Jaykit)**

 **Elders** **(former warriors and queens, now retired)**

 **Half-ear-Tom with boney dark brown pelt**

 **One-eye- She- cat with saggy gray fur. Scared eye on her right. Youngest elder, moved in a moon ago.**

 **Yellowfur- She-cat with light ginger fur. The oldest elder.**

 **AQUACLAN**

 **Leader** **Riverstar- Tom with gray pelt**

 **Deputy** **Bluestone-She- Cat with grey fur**

 **Medicine cat** **Runningleaf- Tom with ginger pelt**

 **Warriors** **Violetheart-She- Cat a small black**

 **tabby**

 **Dovetail- Tom with Grey fur**

 **Swallowclaw- Tom with White and grey pelt**

 **Pelt** (Apprentice Waterpaw)

 **Owlfur- She-Cat with light gray tabby**

(Apprentice Poppypaw)

 **Apprentices** **Water paw- Tom with smoke like**

 **fur**

 **Poppypaw-Pretty Ginger she cat with brown eyes**

 **Queen** **Morningpelt- She- Cat with ginger fur**

 **Mother of** (Daykit-Ginger she cat and Ashkit-Grey tom)

 **Elder** **Heavyfur- Boney Tom with a black pelt**

 **AIRCLAN**

 **Leader** **Lionstar - Tom with Golden pelt**

 **Deputy** **Primeheart- She-Cat with silver fur**

 **Medicine Cat** **Littlewing- Small She-Cat with tortoiseshell pelt**

(Apprentice: Goldenpaw-Sleek Ginger tabby she cat)

 **Warriors** **Yellowheart- She-cat with yellow tabby coat**

 **Leopardclaw-Tom with dark black fur**

 **Stonetail- Tom with gray pelt**

 **Elders** **Half** **-Moon- Tom with saggy gray fur**

 **Moonpelt- Tom with black honey pelt**

 **TWILIGHTCLAN**

 **Leader** **Rose star - She- Cat with flame pelt**

 **Deputy** **Greyfur- Tom with light gray fur**

 **Medicine cat** **Brambleberry- She- Cat, Pale tabby**

 **Warriors**

 **Hazelclaw- She- cat with pale gray pelt**

 **Thornnettle - She- Cat with ginger tabby**

 **Squirrelpelt- Tom- Light brown fur**

 **Apprentices**

 **Beetlepaw-tom with Black pelt with dark brown eyes.**

 **Specklepaw- Short hair with white fur-She-cat with speckled patches.**

Queens

 **Dappleflower: -She-cat- pretty tortoiseshell**

 **Sorrelflame: Pale tabby-She-cat**

Elders

 **Birchfoot: Old tabby tom**

 **Prologue**

 _Y_ _ou know you can't do that."_ A tom growled. His scarred muzzle was light red in the grey mist. The crumbles of dry pebbles under his brown paws tingled.

"We can try! This our chance….our chance to take over." A White she cat snarled. Faint yowls of agreement burst through the crowd. The lumpy tree stump that reached high into the steep boulders Crumbled. Her eyes squinted around the clearing. "This place with no stars is doing no good for us! We need to take over! Mudpelt, you have to understand that we can't stay in this dump much longer." Her voice yowled.

Mudpelt murmured under his breath. A tom with high broad shoulders and piercing green eyes appeared at the center of the crowd. "Are you questioning Shadowmist!" He snarled. His back was scarred with battles from his past. His black back was hunched and his lip was curled up. Shadowmist hissed at the two. Then she leaped down from the tree stump. She stretched her legs. She stared at the clan's below her. "You don't know what we are capable of." She whispered.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Snowpaw was sweetly curled up in the apprentice den. Her white fluffy coat was glittering in the morning sunlight._ She was a new apprentice training to become a fearless warrior.

The damp air stiffened her coat. Her mouth felt a bit dry, and her tongue needed a fresh drink to sooth her throat.

"Snowpaw… Snowpaw… SNOWPAW!" Yelled Dawnpaw.

Then Snowpaw hurried up, as she stood up, her white fur fluffed up as if she were a warrior now.

"Training is starting, very first day! Can't wait! Let's go Frostpool told me to wake you up!" Dawnpaw purred.

Then Snowpaw remembered it's the first ever day of training. Snowpaw was so excited to learn how to hunt and kick some cat butts!

Featherpaw was sitting by the small oak tree, her golden ginger fur reflected in the sunlight perfectly. Then she glanced at Snowpaw and headed towards the white apprentice.

"Finally you woke up! You would sleep for a whole moon if we didn't wake you up!" Featherpaw teased. Then Frostpool skidded towards them nervously, it was Frostpool's first apprentice, who was Snowpaw. So it made sense she was hesitating on her first day.

"So what are we doing first!" Snowpaw mewed. Her eyes glittered with unpredictable excitement.

Then Frostpool paused her words as if she forgot, then she cleared her throat and her bushy tail nervously swayed. "Uh.. maybe you decide" She stambered.

Then Snowpaw looked up with pride. She was going to be the best! Without talking, Frostpool started to the

forest. When Snowpaw turned around, she could see Dawnpaw and Ivybreeze , but quickly followed Frostpool.

" So, I want a tour of the camp first, but it's up to you," meowed Snowpaw.

"Haven't you been all around camp as a kit?" Frostpool asked.

Snowpaw mewed, "My mom never let me go out, but she did let me go only a bit out of the nursery."

Snowpaw stared up at Frostpool. She noticed her eyes starting to water. She started to purr in laughter. "Icecloud? She is my litter mate you know? She was the most naughty! She used to put twigs under the Warriors den,and she snuck into the forest once!"

Snowpaw looked at Frostpool in awe, How was her mother like that as a young kit and apprentice. Also Frostpool was kin!

" Well since you didn't get to see everything, sure that would be a good idea," Frostpool purred." "Let's start from the camp entrance, ok?"

"Ya!" Snowpaw meowed in pride.

Frostpool skidded to the camp entrance. Then started to fluff her fur. Snowpaw looked up at her mentor with opened eyes. " _ **One day I'll be like Frostpool and my father. I know it," thought Snowpaw.**_

" Ok you can see the whole camp from here. Go from here when your going hunting, but I know you'll know."Frostpool winked.

Frostpool was a really cool mentor, at first she looked like the shyest thing ever now she looked like a great mentor.

They went up to a den that was covered with branches and leaves, they squeezed through there. "Here is the warriors den." Frostpool mewed. At the edge of the cosy den was Ivybreeze and Dawnpaw sleeping. Snowpaw looked weirded out. **Why were they sleeping?** Snowpaw thought.

"Why aren't they training?" Asked Snowpaw. Her fur was tucked in a bit with her face as puzzled as a real mouse brained apprentice. "Well Ivybreeze likes to meditate and relax before they train to get there strengths up. Just kidding! Actually they are just slacking off!" Frostpool sighed. Then she gave a quick head nod towards them.

Snowpaw figured Frostpool was telling her to wake them walked toward them her ears were a little flattened. Then she pushed Dawnpaw over. It didn't help wake her up, then Snowpaw kicked her with her stiff legs. Dawnpaw hurried up and looked around.

"Huh? Oh.. what was that for! Oh we were slee… ok I'll explain, see we were getting moss for the elders and Nursery then we were so tired of going up the stones up and down over and over again so we got so sleepy we kinda just fell asleep while touring around." Dawnpaw explained, her face was looking a bit embarrassed. Then she woke up Ivybreeze with a nudge and they went out to continue.

Then they went around the dens until they reached the elders.

"Oh well don't you know, some apprentices." Halfear meowed.

His ear was torn on the left and it seemed horrible. Then he squirmed and went to sleep. He started snoring.

"Ignore him, my name is One-eye, nice to meet you. Your Snowpaw I saw your ceremony yesterday. I think you will be a good warrior." One-eye purred.

Then Snowpaw stood herself taller with pride. Then she purred out a, "Thank you, one eye I bet you were a great warrior. I saw you from the nursery entrance you looked very fierce." Snowpaw told.

"Huh, whats going on, oh hello new apprentice don't mind me. I am starting to have poor hearing. Well good luck." Apologized Yellowfur. She curled up a bit and was fast asleep.

Then they mewed their good byes and left into the training hollow. "Ok well, it is time to gather some juniper berries for needs as much as he can get." Frostpool mewed. Snowpaw grunted in disappointment that was the medicine cat apprentice job!

 **Chapter 2**

" _AHHH! HELP" Screamed Snowpaw. It's been a moon since Snowpaw started training._ Suddenly, while collecting Blizzardleaf's herbs, that's when out of nowhere a normal sized dog with a drooling jaw sprinted towards her.

Snowpaw ran with as much speed as she could. Her legs were starting to ache, but she couldn't stop! Her destiny can't end there! There was a dead end, she looked to her left then to her right then she closed her eyes and faced what will happen. **I am in the paws of starclan now** She thought.

She felt a tug. Then she felt warm paws on herself. She opened her eyes and stared at a brown tabby. His strong shoulders shown his broad muscles. His glazing green eyes were just like Dawnpaw's. It was Jaypaw, the second oldest apprentice.

Then she flicked her ears, she heard a female twoleg shouting right above them. Then she held the dog and left.

Snowpaw was relieved, Jaypaw had been one of oldest apprentices. Well Dawnpaw was too, but she started training now because she was sick at 6 moons, she was almost dead but she became fine . Now Dawnpaw is 10 moons.

When Snowpaw and Featherpaw were born Dawnpaw became their friends and she wanted to train with them. So she decided to wait until Snowpaw and Featherpaw were apprentices.

"Mouse brain! Why didn't you just go farther! Who are you to judge." Jaypaw snarled.

Snowpaw wasn't a big fan of Jaypaw he was always bossy around Snowpaw. Though she owed him for saving her life.

"Well I was going to say thank you! I owe you one, you shouldn't be so rude though!" She snapped. Her snowy fur fluffed right out. They walked back towards camp, she did bring a bit what Blizzardbreeze wanted. He wanted some Lavender for Yellowfur which she brought. Plus, some chervil roots. Though she didn't bring goldenrod, and some other herbs.

After she gave them to Blizzardleaf, she went inside of the apprentices den and saw Jaypaw and Dawnpaw talking.

" You what!"exclaimed Dawnpaw

" Ya, I saved her," Jaypaw meowed softly. Snowpaw fluffed out her fur to look more strong. "Hey guys so, talking about your big save?" Snowpaw asked.

Her heart raced after Jaypaw sneered at her. In a angry tone he mewed, "Well we are also talking about your bad moves, Hmf." Snowpaw's tail droop, she had thought she would have made another friend. Doesn't seem like Jaypaw is going to be anytime soon But she had to be nice because without him she would've been crowfood.

Snowpaw was heading towards the apprentice den after some evening hunting. She caught 2 mice and a squirrel, she was getting much better at her hunting skills. Her eyes lit up to see Featherpaw sitting down eating a thrush.

Snowpaw glanced back at the fresh kill pile. Just when, she smelled the delicious smells of the prey, she quickly opened her white jaws and picked up a small squirrel. She skidded towards her Gingery friend. The sun was going to down slowly. It was turning a bit dim in the forest.

"So how was your day?" Featherpaw asked. She was licking her paws after she took the last bite of her thrush. Guess Snowpaw would have to tell her about her about the great escape. "Well you see I was chased by this dog. Filthy creature he almost made dirt on me! So then, Jaypaw saved me." Snowpaw explained.

Featherpaw gulped down her last bite and stared in amusement. "Jaypaw? That big old grump, I don't know why Funny and friendly Dawnpaw is even related to him. Well you are a clan mate." She purred.

Then she padded over to the apprentices den her eyes looked droopy as she fell into her mossy nest and it seemed like Featherpaw went to sleep.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Snowpaw was sweetly sleeping. Her white fur was slim and shiny,, but Dawnpaw and her brother ,Jaypaw were awake._

" Wait let me get this straight….." meowed Dawnpaw. Snowpaw's ears twitched. She was about to get up until she listened in their whispering. Snowpaw couldn't hear the conversation well. But her ears were still listening in the conversation "She is one in my Best Friends."

" Dawnpaw…., plus you would be able to…..."purred Jaypaw.

" I have a connection with Snowpaw, she's one of my Best friends. I better get some sleep." Dawnpaw meowed.

They were sleeping soundly until they heard pawsteps coming towards them. Whitestar peered in and saw Jaypaw walking around the den. She shook her head and went in.

"Get some sleep young apprentices. I can hear some chattering." Whitestar purred. She walked out with her elegant white slight tabby fur shining in the moonlight.

Snowpaw held on her grip on the steep stones. Her paws and her hindlegs were griping on. Her muscles ached from holding the dusty rocks. "Don't let go. The stronger you hold on the better you get at it." Frostpool informed. Snowpaw felt a urge to keep going. She wanted to seem stronger than the other apprentices.

Her leg pushed up another stone. She was in a slight awkward situation. She held her paw and held another stone. It was smooth and small. She was only half way up the steep slope.

"I don't think I can-" Then Frostpool finished with, "Can do it. Well you have to try. It is good learn, so it makes your muscles stronger, it teaches how to keep your hind legs in balance as well. What if you're even in a situation where you have to hold on." She explained.

Snowpaw sighed and tried to go on. Then the next stone she put her foot on was tiny and slippery. Her hind leg was out of balance. Her paw squirmed out of it's resting position, next to where her hind leg was. She fell of the short stone plateau and and fell on her back. She luckily fell on the moss they collected for the nursery, for Riverlily's kits, Longkit and Stonekit.

Frostpool sighed, "We got to work on that. Well it's almost getting late, let's head back and give this moss to Riverlily's kits."

They headed back to camp, they went through the entrance where they padded to the nursery. Snowpaw slid in and peered in. She felt the warmth of the nursery, and remembered her days as a kit. She padded to Riverlily, next to her was Lionclaw.

Snowpaw guessed they were mates. "Here is the new moss." Snowpaw purred. She loved being helpful around the clan, though other apprentices just want to train, fighting all day. Riverlily took the old moss. It was damp and had some dirt the kits brought from outside.

Snowpaw gently placed the new moss. Riverlily didn't talk a lot, because her throat always hurts, so she talks only when it important. "Thanks.. My kits were wanting some new bedding." She stammered.

Then Lionclaw mewed softly, "Don't talk too much. You will be in a bit too much pain." He licked her ear softly and stared at his playful kits. "I am the leader now! Well Longkit we need to find the enemy warrior!" Screamed Stonekit. He was playing with his sister. They were 2 moons old, and Snowpaw was training for 2 moons.

On the other side of the Nursery was Sweetfur. Her pale fur was shadowed at the dark side of the nursery. She had just gave birth to two kits, CrowKit and Rosekit. They were born a moon ago. Blackeye was visiting once every often, to check on his kits.

"Ok Stonestar! I think I see the enemy warrior…. AHH!" Rosekit screamed. Then Crowkit came out of behind his mother and tumbled on Longkit. Longkit squirmed out and put a purr of laughter. Longkit ears flattened and she looked like she was blushing. "Those two. They are too young to crush on each other. I won't be surprised if they become mates when they are apprentices." Sweetfur mewed.

Crowkit and Longkit always seemed like 2 little kits crushing on each other. Snowpaw wondered when she will find her true love….., " **Nah. I am training and have no time to think of that."** Snowpaw wondered. Then she dipped her head in welcome and headed out of the den. She stared around the clearing. She spotted Jaypaw staring at her, when he noticed Snowpaw returning the stare, he looked away. Snowpaw looked puzzled, why was _he_ staring at her?

"Ok, Snowpaw you and Jaypaw go on a hunting patrol. You will have to go right now this dawn. We need as much fresh kill today. It is almost Leafbare." Lionclaw ordered.

Jaypaw padded slowly towards Snowpaw, he was whispering something to himself. Then he finally reached Snowpaw. "Ugh stuck with you. Probably catch only a worm." He teased. Snowpaw just sighed and shrugged it off and went through the gorse tunnel.

They were padding through the woods when a rustling was pricking their ears. "Who is that? I will rip them apart." Jaypaw growled. Snowpaw rolled her amber eyes, was he trying to sound mighty? Then a few cats came out of the bushes.

It was Willowfur, Foxear and Mistygaze. Willowfur's stiff muscles dropped down. Snowpaw and Jaypaw calmed down their unsheathed claws and crouched bodies. "Why are you so sensed? Ptf, apprentices these days. At least Cloverpaw has some sense." Foxear huffed.

Cloverpaw then appeared from the brambles and stared at the group. Her ears twitched and her tortoiseshell pelt glimmered. Willowfur sat up straight. "Well they were looking out for their clan." Willowfur mewed. Mistygaze's gaze was fixed on Jaypaw. Mistygaze was a pretty brown She cat. She became a warrior a few nights before Snowpaw became an apprentice. " Jaypaw too." She purred. Snowpaw stared at her with awe. **What did Jaypaw do that was special?**

Mistygaze then swayed her tail by his muzzle and the patrol continued back towards camp. Jaypaw stared behind his shoulder towards Mistygaze. He looked a bit puzzled then he stared at Snowpaw, "Let's go!" He growled. Snowpaw flinched a little and they went deeply into the woods to catch some prey.

"So what did you catch?" Jaypaw asked. Snowpaw took some prey from behind her and placed it in front of her. " Just 1 voles 2 squirrels and a nest of starlings!" She snapped. Jaypaw then held his jaw open. "Well I had to hunt on the less prey side! I got 2 mice and a thrush." He admitted. He looked a bit paranoid. "Come on let's get your catch back then my catch afterwards." Snowpaw meowed. Jaypaw turned and glared at her, " You aren't my mentor! Don't give me orders." He scowled at her.

Snowpaw was confused, how was that a order? Jaypaw did it anyway and picked up the 2 mice. Snowpaw picked up his Thrush and the squirrels she'll pick up the starlings and Vole later.

Snowpaw's jaws were drooling over the Fresh kill pile under her muzzle.

"Don't start gobbling up the pile Snowpaw! Or every cat will start drooling over it like you. But this time not with Fresh kill." Wolfpool warned. Snowpaw fur bristled with shame. Was she blocking the fresh kill pile?

She snatched up a Starling and quickened her pace towards Featherpaw who was grooming her waist. Snowpaw rested her flank on the grass beside her.

" Have you taken your share on fresh kill yet?" Snowpaw asked. Featherpaw paused grooming her golden fur and stared at Snowpaw. "No not yet. What are you going to share your precious starling?" She replied.

Snowpaw nudged Featherpaw purposely so she can trip over. "Why not? I can share my "precious starlings" with you." Snowpaw joked.

 **Chapter 4**

" Since your mentor, Frostpool has whitecough. Your mentor for now is going to be Mistygaze. Today I ordered her to go out hunting with Foxear. Understand?" Whitestar explained.

" Yes, and does Foxear have an apprentice?" Snowpaw asked.

" Yes, Foxear has an apprentice. Cloverpaw actually."

Snowpaw felt a pang of regret. She knew that! It seemed like she was too distracted.

 **Poor Frostpool she has caught a bit of whitecough and now she can't be my mentor for a while.**

While Snowpaw was explaining to featherpaw and Dawnpaw of what happened to Frostpool, Mistygaze came in the apprentice den. She peered over the brambles and her pretty golden eyes reflected in the sunlight peeking from above, Snowpaw stood up straight. Mistygaze was a very recent warrior was she ready for this? "Come with me Snowpaw we should go get the others to start training." Mistygaze mewed.

When they got to the forest, Mistygaze told her to go to the right while she searches in the left. As Snowpaw went to find Foxear and Cloverpaw. She scented Cloverpaw. When she got closer to the sent, she spotted Foxear rolling and laughing with a Aqua Clan warrior. " **Are they in love or what. Should I go and tell Whitestar about this? I mean they are breaking the warrior code. I might go but I don't want Foxear to be mad at me. I mean they must follow the warrior code. Should I be going to tell Whitestar about this. I must be loyal to my clan unlike him." Snowpaw thought.**

Then a faint Rustling came from behind and when she turned she spotted Cloverpaw.

" Hey Snowpaw guess you found out about Foxear and Violetheart. Well I mean I am going to tell Whitestar about this one day. Ever since Foxear started seeing Violetheart, he has been all over her, Can you keep that a secret? Well for now at least."

Cloverpaw explained.

" Yup you can trust me," Snowpaw reassured.

As Snowpaw came back from hunting, Lionclaw the deputy was planning patrols. Snowpaw was put in a patrol with Jaypaw and Featherpaw. They were going hunting. After she was done hunting she had to go on border patrol with Blackeye and she could go and get some rest. When Lionclaw was done with the patrols, Jaypaw started padding towards her.

" I'm with YOU again, like I said last time you would only get a worm. At least I am not alone with you this time," Jaypaw said.

" Move along mouse-brain. You don't talk to Snowpaw like that," Featherpaw snapped.

"This is a hunting patrol not fighting assessment" Snowpaw

reminded

Everyone was a bit chilly, except kits and senior's, all of the senior apprentices took up the middle, which was the warmest spot in the den. Snowpaw was not a senior apprentice so she had to sleep at the edge. She been training for only 3 moons now. While Cloverpaw and Jaypaw had been training for 5 moons now.

" I have forgotten that yesterday was the Last day of leaf fall. Now it's leafbare." Featherpaw meowed.

" I know right it's so chilly!" Snowpaw mewed.. Her white fur shaking with uncomfort in her paws and flank.

" Shhh, I'm trying to forget that's it's leafbare and I am not in the nursery!" Dawnpaw exclaimed. Her ears twitched and she buried her nose in her white paws. Her brown flank was trying to stay still but she couldn't bare not shaking with unease.

"You know we have to start training in a few moments." Featherpaw reminded. Dawnpaw curled up tighter and let out a unsettling groan. She glared out of the brambles. "Sometimes I wished I would be resting with Starclan!" She complained. Snowpaw stared at Dawnpaw. Wasn't she the one to wake up early.

Cloverpaw straightened up her flank and stretched out her forepaws and her glittering green eyes stared at the great rock.

"Wake up! Border patrols and hunting patrols are being decided!" Cloudclaw yelled. Jaypaw winked open his green eyes and stared at the brambles and then tipped onto his legs.

"Well I hope I don't get stuck with a specific cat again." He growled. He swiftly passed Snowpaw as if he didn't mean her. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and stood up from her warm moss.

Cloudclaw then turned to Tigerpaw, "Oh and the elders all have dirty beddings. So Tigerpaw I expect you to finish that duty by the evening. Oh and while you're at it. Catch a mouse or two while getting moss. They are already starting to hide in their little burrows." Cloudclaw assured. Tigerpaw nodded and headed out the den.

Snowpaw peered out and saw cats rising. Cloudclaw was always the first one up ready to help and make sure everyone was in place. Lionclaw started to call out names for patrols.

"Dawnpaw, Wolfpool and Ivybreeze. Wolfpool lead the patrol and I want you to check borders by fourtrees I smell a faint stench from Windclan. Their rabbits are hard to find so I won't be surprised if they take a mouse or two from our territory. Willowfur, Jaypaw and Mistygaze. Go on Hunting patrol, Willowfur lead. Luckytail,Snowpaw and myself will go and check Sunningrocks." He exclaimed.

Mistygaze quickly rushed over to Jaypaw and asked him something Snowpaw's ears couldn't reach. Jaypaw then nodded no. Mistygaze's ears drooped. Then she yelled. "Well I know you're not ready but…. Nevermind." She stambered. Snowpaw stared at her blankly, then went to join Luckytail and Lionclaw.

Her gaze stared up into the distance, scanning Auqauclan's border. Their Fishy stenches filled her nose with a fresh feeling.

Her amber eyes lit up when she saw a patrol staring into Sunningrocks. Luckytail padded over to Sunningrocks and laid on a rock and pretended to relax. "Ahh...nice and warm. To bad fish faces can't have it." She taunted.

A large White and grey tabby with fiery yellow eyes of fury, stared in anger with his muscles tense. "Don't relax for too long Mouse brains! You won't anyway when we take it back!" The tom spat.

The dark grey she cat next to him calmed him down. "Calm down Shallowclaw. And you. Don't do that again or next time we will be the ones mooning over it." She snapped.

Snowpaw squinted at her with dismay. _**Was that a threat?**_

Snowpaw then recognized the old she cat. Her name was Bluestone the deputy of Aquaclean. Her broad muscles shown in the sunlight that was bit overwhelming since it was Leafbare.

"Luckytail come back. We don't need to talk to these mouse hearts." Lionclaw growled. His green eyes were shooting Luckytail a glaring look. Luckytail returned the glare but stood up and shook her pelt. Her tortoiseshell flank was a bit matted by the lack of night rest she took. She was a loyal cat but was a bit independent at times. Featherpaw is starting to catch that for herself.

Snowpaw stared back at the patrol. There tails were facing them while they padded back to their camp. Snowpaw glared at the apprentice that looked at her unsteadily. "Waterpaw? Ugh why is he staring." Snowpaw growled.

Luckytail stared at the grey apprentice. She opened her mouth to protest then glared at him. "Well… I have heard in gatherings that he is a show off he has a big chance in becoming leader one day." Luckytail replied. Snowpaw looked uneasy, how was that answering her question? Lionclaw gave a growl to keep going around the border.

Snowpaw glared at her opponent. Her legs were tense ready to spring. Her eyes were fixed on his unsteady gaze. Her muzzle bent down and stood still. The tom pounced and lashed out with his back legs taking Snowpaw's weight down with his front paws. He had pinned down Snowpaw, she was trying to squirm out, she then Unsheathed her claws she used the move Frostpool taught her a moon ago. She slid her claws under the tom's belly. He growled in pain and slid back, his belly was a bit bloody. He stopped and fell on the floor. "Great work Snowpaw. Though with a real opponent try to slice upwards." Frostpool mewed. Her whitecough was fading and her breath was cold. Her eyes were half awake and she looked slim and skinny. She doesn't eat as much as she used to. Like 2 mice a day. Or even just one squirrel.

Cloudclaw stepped forward and stared at Tigerpaw, who was licking his wound. "Tigerpaw you need to work on defence not just offence. Defence might just be more important." Cloudclaw explained.

Tigerpaw walked over to his sister, Snowpaw. "Good job. I might need to work on defence. Want to show me that move?" He asked. Snowpaw licked the bit of blood on her shoulder and looked at Tigerpaw's warm gaze. _**Finally I am better then him at something!**_ Her amber eyes stared in pride. Her eyes lit up at Tigerpaw. "Sure I would love to show you my move." She accepted.

Tigerpaw smiled and followed Snowpaw's moves. She explained to him,"Ok so when your opponent had pinned you down. Also it's belly is upwards. You Unsheathe your claws and rake your claws down onto the cat's belly. Understood. Try it on me okay 1, 2 thre-." Lionclaw and Whitestar were jumping out of the ferns. " Aquaclan is at Sunningrocks they are putting their scent marks!" Whitestar hissed.

The clan looked at each other. This would be Snowpaw's first battle! Lionclaw dipped his head at Whitestar while she comes up with the battle patrols.

"No Lionclaw I want you to do them this time."Whitestar meowed. Lionclaw dipped his head once more. He gazed at Cloudclan. "Okay. First patrol, Me, Cloudclaw, Ivybreeze, and Tigerpaw, Snowpaw and Icecloud. The patrol that comes from the other side will be, Mistygaze, Featherpaw, Blackeye, and Willowfur. The patrol that will come after a sometime in battling will be, Luckytail, Cloverpaw, Swiftyfeather." He exclaimed.

Foxear's gaze turned unsettling, "Why can't I go!" He growled. Then Snowpaw remembered Violetheart. How can Foxear even think on fighting her. Then his gaze came soft, Snowpaw assumed he thought of Violetheart. "Ok well then the rest of us few will take care of the camp." He finally said.

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes at the senior warrior on how and why did her change his mind. Snowpaw bent down. She wasn't the best at keeping bad secrets for long.

The patrols started moving towards sunning rocks. The kits were squealing with excitement. Rosekit and Crowkit squealed, "I want to see you battle! Can I come!"

Sweetfur licked her kit and nudged them back into the nursery. Longkit and Stonekit stared at their father Lionclaw lead the cats to the battle." Stonekit's eyes shined in the evening light.

One moon he would be among the cats to battle. Snowpaw met Jaypaw's gaze. "..Uh… why.. Do you have to be their!" He hesitated. Snowpaw chuckled, was he trying to be mean? Jaypaw turned his head, maybe he was losing his cool, apparently.

The strong a fearless warriors marched towards sunning rocks _._ They took many warriors but you never know how much Riverclan has brought in. Snowpaw's heart was twisted with mixed feelings. **Should I be scared? I…. don't know.** Snowpaw stared at Dawnpaw who was next to Tigerpaw whispering something in his ear. He flinched then whispered something back. **What was that all about?** Snowpaw gazed at the rocks before them that looked like they were growing near Sunningrocks.

Then the patrols paused. It was a few bushes the clan was hiding behind. Snowpaw dug her claws in the cold earth and felt the dusty gravel underneath her pads. She unsheathed her claws ready to fight, her mind was filled with the battle moves she had been taught.

The Riverclan warriors were laughing on how Thunderclan still hadn't spotted them. She stared at Luckytail as her gaze turned unsettling and impatient. Lionclaw marched forward and ordered the patrol of Mistygaze, Featherpaw and Blackeye and Willowfur.

Blackeye growled at the patrol to follow him. Willowfur nudged Mistygaze towards her father. Mistygaze stared harshly at him with peircing eyes. Her mother Sweetfur had a litter. So Mistygaze now has Crowkit and Rosekit to keep watch of sometimes. Swiftyfeather led her patrol towards the edge of Sunningrocks being a surprise patrol.

Lionclaw dug his claws deep into the grass then gazed at his patrol and the second patrol and POUNCED!

The cat's came down on the Riverclan warriors. Violetheart glared at Snowpaw and sprinted towards the white apprentice. Her sleek black fur moved swiftly towards her. Snowpaw then kept herself straight. She dodged Violetheart's charging.

Violetheart acted quickly and lashed her back legs and swiped at Snowpaw's shoulder. Snowpaw felt pain and blood dripping down her body. She stood up and sprang on her opponent's back and held her grip tight with claws right out. Then, Tigerpaw did the same by leaping and griping on. She wriggled them off. She sprinted towards the border. With her back shaking of some blood. "Thanks. I might not have sent her chasing of, without your help." Snowpaw thanked. Her shoulder was tight with blood. Tigerpaw nodded and aimed for a riverclan apprentice. Waterpaw!

Waterpaw glanced at Snowpaw with his Aqua blue eyes. Then Tigerpaw pounced on him that sent him tumbling over into a rock. Waterpaw stared at Snowpaw in embarrassment. He quickly padded over to her. Snowpaw held her teeth out and spat at the apprentice, "What are you doing! Attack me! Scared?"

Waterpaw fluffed out his grey fur and held his blue eyes with her gaze. "I am not going to hurt you.. I need to say some-"

He didn't finish his cowardly words, when Snowpaw leaped on him. She kept his grip down, his eyes were filled with sorrow. Snowpaw just stared at him puzzled. **What kind of Mouse brained apprentice are you?** She thought. She let go and hissed at him to leave. He stepped out and went over to Featherpaw to attack her. Snowpaw saw Featherpaw winning so why does she need help. Then she saw Luckytail sprint out of the brambles when she spotted 4 new cats joining the battle. She leaped on Shallowclaw and secured her long teeth on his scruff and shook violently. His eyes turned dark, he lashed his paws at her. She fell back. Her paws looked sore. He then started kicking and about to finish her off with a bite of fury. When Jaypaw kicked in and bit into the big tom's scruff.

Then Luckytail looked at the apprentice and pounced on Shallowclaw to help him. Shallowclaw finally cursed under his bleeding lip, "This won't be the end Thunderclan!"

The Riverclan warriors skidded towards their camp. 2 bodies laid on the ground. Snowpaw stared in Horror and glanced at Riverclan. Bluestone was laying unmoving her jaw creaked open. Her breath still, their medicine cat Runningleaf stared at his dead sister. He picked her up and dragged her body towards Riverclan.

Who would be the newly appointed deputy? Snowpaw stared at Jaypaw. "Jaypaw why weren't you at camp!" Lionclaw hissed.

Jaypaw stared at his paws then at Lionclaw with a glaring look. "I saved Luckytail! That's all that matters!" He snarled.

Lionclaw stared at Jaypaw and back a Luckytail. He huffed his breath out and stared at the motionless body.

"Oh no! Willowfur! ...He is still breathing! Someone help him!" Lionclaw mewed.

Swiftyfeather and Icecloud picked up his body and headed towards camp. Would Willowfur make it?!

 **Chapter 6**

"Is he okay?" Lionclaw asked. Lionclaw's claws were tense and his eyes were blurred with worry. Blizzardleaf sighed and kept adding and chewing the Chervil leaves. Blizzardleaf spat the leaves out and glared at Lionclaw. "Can't you see I am working! He will live. He might be here for a moon though." He exclaimed.

Snowpaw narrowed her eyes at the fresh kill pile. All they had was 2 voles and a thrush. Snowpaw padded towards Frostpool. "Frostpool want to go hunting with me. It is almost dark so I want to make the Fresh kill pile as full as possible. The other apprentices are already working on that." Snowpaw rubbed her grey patched paw on the leaves next to her. "Okay, Snowpaw I would love to hunt with you! It's been awhile."Frostpool replied.

Snowpaw smirked, and put 4 paw steps away until she heard a call behind her. "Can I join! I want to hunt for a bit." Jaypaw mewed. Snowpaw rolled her eyes. **Was this a joke he was playing?** Snowpaw shifted her paws and snarled, "Why do you want to come! What is with toms these days! They are becoming so soft! First Waterpaw then ...you!"

Jaypaw flattened his ears and hissed, "Why can't I be soft after a battle! I just want to help our clan!" Jaypaw stepped at the thorns with no harm. He peered at Snowpaw in awe.

Frostpool padded toward them and pushed the apprentices over. "Why are you fighting like a bunch of kits! Come on, more the hunters the better!"

Jaypaw stared at Snowpaw then at his white paws. Frostpool led the way out of camp. Snowpaw sniffed out the air. She froze, when a scent hit her. It was leafbare and it was hard to get a good meal. Snowpaw walked swiftly towards the scent. She smelled a rabbit, a rabbit and a couple others.

Snowpaw paced herself faster, until she heard rustling in the thick brambles. The scent of rabbit hit her like fire. She needed this catch for the hungry clan. She tiptoed quickly towards the opposite side. She slowly walked closer to the scent then, her eyes followed the rabbits nibbling. 2 other rabbits peered and twitched their ears beside the large rabbit.

Snowpaw quietly ran towards the rabbits and pounced at the 2 smaller rabbits. They kicked at her muzzle, Snowpaw never seen such fierce prey. She hung out her claws and aimed it on their neck. The rabbits fell on the cold earth and stood motionless. The large rabbit was dangling in Jaypaw's jaws.

Snowpaw stood their with a cold glare. "I could hunt alone without help you know!" Jaypaw placed the rabbit down, and opened his jaws to protest until Frostpool appeared in the clearing. Her slim body swayed when she sat. She needed a feast more than ever. " Good catch you too." She purred. Beside Frostpool was a squirrel. She was still a bit weak but she was coming close to her old self.

Snowpaw stretched her stiff legs and her paws were aching cold. Dawnpaw was half awake, and Featherpaw was awake staring outside. Her eyes were filled with excitement. Snowpaw lifted her eyelids wide open. She saw small flakes fluttering inside some of the brambles.

Snowpaw felt a flutter of urge to see what was outside the apprentice den. She peered out to see snow! She stared at the kits rolling over in the snow. Longkit and Crowkit rolled over next to each other. Rosekit Tumbled over Stonekit and pushed him over the snow. Stonekit stared at Rosekit and hissed. "I am.. Sorry." Rosekit mewed. Stonekit then burst with laughter. Rosekit then rolled over him and hissed. Longkit then pounced on her brother.

Snowpaw stopped staring and stared at Cloverleaf. She got her warrior name a few sunrises ago. Cloverleaf was talking to her old mentor Foxear. Foxear was growling, Snowpaw was frustrated not to hear their conversations. Was she being too nosy?

 **Chapter 7**

 _It has been a moon, and soon the gathering. Snowpaw hasn't been in one gathering but today is her chance! In 4 moons of training._ Snowpaw glanced to her side, she peered at the light brown tabby sweetly curled up to her. She smelled the cat's sweet scent. Snowpaw put her muzzle on the cat's shoulder, not knowing who it was because of her sleepiness. The cat lifted it's muzzle on Snowpaw's shoulder.

Snowpaw noticed herself on another cat. She lifted her muzzle and noticed it was Jaypaw! She stood up and snarled, "Ahh! Wha..! Jaypaw what are you doing!" Jaypaw peered up and stood his eye slits wide. "I...I.. didn't know...uh..you put your soft...Uh I mean gross muzzle on me!" He stammered. Snowpaw turned hot with embarrassment, her legs were kneeled and her head was facing down. "I..mean you're the one who continued the cuddling!" Snowpaw argued.

Jaypaw stepped back, into the nest next to Dawnpaw. Snowpaw rolled her eyes she laid back down between her nest and Jaypaw's nest. She felt the warmth of the nest and scooted over to his side. Why was she doing this?

"Cloverleaf, Jaypaw and Snowpaw! Border patrol!" Cloudclaw named. Snowpaw turned her head around the camp. She gazed at Cloudclaw in a puzzled formation. "Uh.. Cloudclaw why isn't Lionclaw the deputy making the patrols?" She asked. Cloudclaw gazed at the medicine cat den. "He... is a bit sick at the moment. So I might be doing the Deputy duties for some time, until he gets better." Cloudclaw exclaimed. Snowpaw nodded and joined her patrol. **Oh great! Jaypaw's in it! It's like they want us to be tortured!** Snowpaw stared at Jaypaw in disgust. " I'm with you again!"Jaypaw snarled.

When Cloverleaf walked over, Snowpaw followed her lead. Her mission was to avoid Jaypaw at all cost, but it wasn't turning out so good. As they approached Aquaclan territory, Jaypaw kept shouting out random and annoying cat talk. "You said that I was the one who kept on cuddling with you,well . " who started it, you!" Snowpaw burst into fury, "That is it, I heard enough! Why can't you just be quiet! You're like a squabbling apprentice! Which You Are!" Snowpaw shouted in disgust." Now stop talking you're annoying and stupid talk!"

Jaypaw stared at her sternly and opened his mouth to protest but closed it. He grunted and stared at his paws. He was silent which stunned Snowpaw because of his nagging. Cloverleaf was calmly walking ahead like she heard nothing. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and left Jaypaw's side, she sprinted on front to Cloverleaf's side. "Ugh that annoying Jaypaw. Why can't he leave me alone. That thing this morning. Ugh!" Snowpaw whispered. Cloverleaf smirked, she sighed and gave a quick look at Snowpaw.

"I thought it was a bit cute." She teased. Snowpaw stared at her with dismay. **What! How was that cute!** Cloverpaw grinned. She stared at Jaypaw looking behind her shoulder. Snowpaw felt her fur burning with a stern gaze. She shut her eyes and peeked behind. Jaypaw was staring at her then looked down at the snow. "You have no...nevermind." Cloverleaf mumbled. Snowpaw was puzzled she nudged Cloverleaf to tell her what was on her mind.

"What? Umm can we just talk about the border." She asked pleading to change the subject. Cloverleaf stopped and stared at the border. "Hmm that smells weird not another clan or a animal. Maybe I am imagining that scent. It is a rotten scent." Cloverleaf mentioned. Snowpaw knew Cloverleaf wasn't crazy her own nose could catch hold of the unnoticed scent lurking around.

"How did patrolling go with that...cat you cuddled." Featherpaw teased. The border patrol got back. Jaypaw was sharing fresh kill with Mistygaze. The pretty she cat was nodding to everything the tom had to say to her.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes. She glared at Featherpaw and ran over to Dawnpaw. Featherpaw shrugged and sat with Tigerpaw and Daisyflower. Dawnpaw was tearing apart a mouse. "This mouse is a bit dry and stringy but whatever. Want to share instead of wasting the little fresh kill we have." Dawnpaw offered. Snowpaw thought of the idea. She didn't want to waste fresh kill when she wasn't really hungry. The hunting patrol had very little to offer.

Willowfur was in the warriors den again. But on less patrols. He was chatting with Jaypaw and Mistygaze. Riverlily and Longkit and Stonekit were hovered by the medicine cat den. Snowpaw was worried. Had something happened to their clan deputy? She dropped her share of the mouse and walked over. Lionclaw was lying on wet moss. He was whispering something to his family. Blizzardleaf was looking quite worried.

Whitestar the leader was talking to Lionclaw. "Lionclaw stay strong. I am not ready. You were my childhood friend you were there for me. You were with me losing 5 of my lifes." Whitestar mewed softly. Lionclaw limbed across the camp. Blizzardleaf tried to stop the deputy, but Lionclaw just hissed. "Cats of this clan. All the cats stopped their talks of the days and glanced at their deputy.

"I don't think I can serve this clan anymore. I...am getting weak because of my Greencough and I am dying." He admitted. The cats burst with murmurs of dismay they huddled around saying their last words for the strong deputy.

"You were the first deputy I looked up too. I know you will be watching over us in Starclan." Snowpaw whispered. Lionclaw stared sternly at Snowpaw. "The prophecy foretells you will...save us from the cats of no-." He stopped, when Blizzardleaf dragged him back to the medicine cat den. Riverlily and his kits and close friends and family came in. Tigerpaw brushed over his sister. "Hey...you know who our father might be." He asked. Snowpaw shrugged. All she was thinking about is Lionclaw's prophecy. She would save..who? Maybe he was shook because of his sickness.

Lionclaw was almost dead she can't ask him now. Then she wondered who was her father, but she knew he was a great warrior. That is what her mother always mewed. She then wondered, why was Bluestone dead then suddenly Lionclaw. Might be just a random. She listened on who the new deputy is. The clan was definitely grieving but the gathering was almost time.

Whitestar pounced on the first boulder then on the high rock. She looked sad to be appointing a new deputy but she sighed and meowed loud enough to hear, "Dear cats, we have now witnessed our faithful deputy's death. He is now hunting for Starclan. Cloudclaw you will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." She exclaimed. The clan cheered loud and proud for the new deputy. "Cloudclaw!" Snowpaw felt a pang of happiness for the warrior. He always felt like the deputy besides Lionclaw. Cloudclaw marched up there. He dipped his white short haired head. His whiskers twitched with amusement as he thanked his clan.

"Okay the gathering is about to get settled. I want to take, Willowfur, Luckytail, Daisyflower, The elders, Featherpaw, Jaypaw, Snowpaw, Blizzardleaf, Swiftyfeather, Wolfpool, and Cloverleaf." He assured. Snowpaw felt a pang of excitement and her her eyes lit up. Dawnpaw looked sad. Featherpaw was comforting her. It will be Snowpaw's first gathering. She wasn't really ever chosen to go now is her chance!

The thick snow covered Snowpaw's white paws. She felt a tingle of excitement to discover new scents and cats! She was behind Jaypaw who was beside Cloverleaf. Then he backed away and was beside Snowpaw. Snowpaw felt uncomfortable. She ignored his clean scent that filled her nostrils. "Uh...you're excited right?" Jaypaw muttered. Snowpaw rolled her amber eyes. "Excited for what?"

Jaypaw then glanced deeply into her amber eyes. "Um.. you know your first-." He stopped, "Gathering? Ya okay. Bye." Snowpaw interrupted. Jaypaw slid behind her. **I mean he wasn't mean but still. Ugh whatever.** Snowpaw made her way beside Cloverleaf. "Umm he isn't leaving me! What am I going to do with him?" Snowpaw complained. Cloverleaf just nodded. "You do understand your lucky...okay nevermind." She added. Snowpaw turned her head. She skidded into the middle of the patrol to Fourtrees. No cat was making sense.

They arrived at fourtrees. The clan halted, the scattered. They were the third clan to arrive. Aquaclan was still chatting, so did Airclan, Twilightclan was still unseen. Snowpaw was nervous but she couldn't waste a opportunity like this. She padded to what seemed like a group of apprentices.

Snowpaw glanced at the group. She padded towards them, until Waterpaw stopped her in her tracks. "Uh what are you doing Waterpaw?!" She hissed. Waterpaw backed a paw step away. "Oh I am now Watereye." He bragged. **Maybe because of his Teal eyes.** Snowpaw was sick and tired of male cats these days. She stepped away until she spotted an unfamiliar stench. Probably Twilightclan.

She saw the leaders gathering up onto the Highest Rock Snowpaw has ever seen. Snowpaw padded to a spot. Jaypaw sat next to her. She gave him a cold glare. "What! There isn't any other room." He explained. Snowpaw just stared up brightly at the leaders. " Which one is Airclan's leader?" Snowpaw asked. Jaypaw opened his mouth to answer, when Watereye next to the two answered. " The one with the a brown tabby pelt. And the Ginger one is Rosestar. From Twilightclan."

Jaypaw glared at Watereye. Watereye hissed at Jaypaw. **Why are they mad. It is like they are mad at each other for answering me.** "You aren't her mate! Or her clan mate!" Jaypaw growled. Waterpaw glanced at Jaypaw then at Snowpaw. "First of all. Are you her mate? Because she isn't yours!" Watereye spat. Jaypaw turned red. "Shh! Stop muttering and listen to the clan leaders!" Hissed Wolfpool. Snowpaw froze and glared at Watereye and Jaypaw.

Snowpaw shifted her paws more forward. She gazed at the First talking Clan leader, Rosestar. Her golden fur swayed into the front if the high rock. The crisp breeze fluttered her pelt.

"We have sadly lost our deputy last moon." She muttered. Her green eyes froze dramatically. Snowpaw wondered who was the mate. Jaypaw answered her like he read her mind, "I've heard he died in battle in a battle against Aquaclan 2 sunrises ago. She is probably really grieving because Greyfur was her mate."

Snowpaw felt slight sorrow for the She cat. The tom must of gone all his way to be with such a she cat. The delicate breeze grew shallow. Her neck fur was swaying rapidly.

It was Airclan's turn. "We have brought in one Litter. Though we have lost Primeheart. She died from Greencough sadly." Lionstar exclaimed. He was the oldest of the clan leaders. His muzzle had gray specks. Snowpaw had some praise for the Old tom. He is a definite Elder by now. But he still does everything for his Clan. Riverstar pushed Lionstar away hardly. Lionstar tripped over his leg, but caught his balance.

Riverstar was a recent leader. He was a broad cat. He had black eyes. He didn't seem like someone you wanted to be in a battle with. He clearly had no respect for the Old Airclan leader. She heard murmurs of dismay especially from Windclan.

"We have lost Bluestone. She was going to the Elders den anyway. Our new deputy is Swallowclaw. Snowpaw trembled in fear. Her heart dropped. What is Sallowclaw going to do when he becomes leader! The broad tom, had his white flank shown brightly. Because of the recent battles. Only Riverclan cheered. Sallowclaw glared at the other clans. After seconds of silence, everyone cheered with mumbles.

"Wonder what he is going to do as deputy, brag and eat." Jaypaw muttered. Snowpaw tried to hide her smile, but she still smirked. Watereye glared at Jaypaw. "I think he will be a great deputy!" Watereye huffed. The leaders hopped down from the high rock. Watereye scooted towards his clan. "Goodbye Snowpaw." He mewed.

He put his nose on Snowpaw's muzzle and left. Snowpaw shook the feeling out. **Watereye is just mouse brained!** Her amber eyes glittered in the faint moonlight. Jaypaw growled at Watereye. "You don't start making friends with other clan cats!" He spat at Watereye. Watereye whispered something back into his ears. Not loud enough for Snowpaw to hear. Her ears pricked. How come all the Clan leaders Had dead deputies?

Snowpaw padded over to Featherpaw. Her gaze was blurred with worry. "Something is wrong I can feel it. All the deputies dead. Around the same moon. Maybe it's nothing." Featherpaw exclaimed. Snowpaw could agree with her friend. Though what if it's just nothing.

Featherpaw ran towards Dawnpaw probably saying the same. Snowpaw wondered if Featherpaw's right. Was that a sign from Starclan. But why would they do it in a cruel way.

Snowpaw shook the thought out of her away.

Her amber eyes narrowed at Jaypaw. He was padding next to Snowpaw's brother Tigerpaw. Snowpaw grunted, he had no right to be talking to her brother. Was she being cruel?

She sighed out a breath. She stared at the bare earth with strands of dead grass around her pads. Why was her world becoming so dead? She kicked a pebble aside. She felt a prickle of sharp pain flood her paw. She curled her lip as she swallowed down the pain of her pad. She held her left paw up slightly. She didn't want to seem in pain or hurt her delicate pads get hurt more. She narrowed her eyes at the pad, she saw and sharp brown thorn.

She saw Jaypaw narrow his eyes down at her pad. He stopped in his tracks and padded towards her. **What does** _ **he**_ **want.**

She tried to look up lift her muzzle as if she were not in the slightest itch. "You okay.I see a drip of blood on your pad."He asked. Snowpaw shook her head. "I am fine Jaypaw. Why do you even care?"

Jaypaw hesitated and nodded and padded off. **Wait right now I am being the mean one. What in Starclan is wrong.**

She slid her pelt smoothly through the gorse tunnel. She held out her paw and limped towards Blizzardleaf's den. He is a new medicine cat after his mentor, Dovefeather, a pretty white she cat, passed away from a rat bite. He was appointed a medicine cat when Snowpaw was 5 moons. He still looks a bit nervous but he is still a good medicine cat. "Blizzrdleaf I have a thorn stuck in my pad. I notice a trickle of blood too."Snowpaw meowed.

Blizzardleaf examined Snowpaw's paw. He stirred through his supplies, he picked up a couple cobwebs. "This will hurt, but stay still. Try to bite on this stick to bite down the pain." He informed.

Snowpaw nodded and bit down on the stick. Blizzardleaf quickly bit his teeth on the thorn, and yanked it out of her paw gently so the blood won't drip drastically. He placed the thorn against a leaf and held out his cobwebs and placed them on Snowpaw's paw. Snowpaw's eyes were wide. The stick was already losing its bark after that yank.

He gazed at her and told her she was set off again. "Get a good rest." Snowpaw dipped her head and limbed towards the apprentice den. She laid her greyish white paw on her moss and shut her eyes.

Snowpaw felt a rush of cold wind brush her white fur. Her nose was buried in her soft peeked from her paws. She lifted her muzzle a strong scent of crow food hit her. She stared around the clearing. Grey mist filled the damp air. She fluffed out her coat, and gazed at the old trees. The air was ugly grey, it was filled with dread and sorrow staring at the clouds and grey mist. **What is this place? It is as rotten as the dead rats in Carrion place I have heard of.** Snowpaw took a few tail lengths away from where she awoke.

She stared at the dead grass, and the scent of the ground reminded her of the dead grass she came across of coming back from the gathering. She plucked out a piece and it turned to black ashes. She flinched and took a deep breath and continued through the woods. The trees went on forever it seemed like.

She gazed at her surroundings and spotted a short plateau with a distant shadow with glazing yellow eyes just like Tigerpaw's. Snowpaw skidded towards the mysterious figure her eyes fixed on his shallow movements. She shifted next to the stone.

The broad muscular tom appeared from the light. He had a dark scar that was a bright red in the lit moon light, With no stars. The tom gently gazed at her, "Welcome Snowpaw. I was looking forward to meeting you. This place is certainly a dump-" Snowpaw stared around, "I can see with my own eyes!" She snarled. The tom held back his lip and continued, "Well you aren't a sweet one. But, this is serious, cats that lived in the place with no stars will Perish what cats seek." He mewed sternly.

Snowpaw glanced at the tom, her legs were trembling, "Why do I have to believe you? I don't even know who you are. You can't be from Starclan this place is rotten!" She growled.

Her back turned and she started to pad away from him.

"You will soon know. I wasn't meant to be here. I wish I could have seen you when...you were born." He mewed softly. Snowpaw glanced back at him and squinted at him to notice a older Tigerpaw. Then she had a crazy thought in her head.

"Come on patrol!" He mewed. She was puzzled. Patrol? "What why!" She hissed. Then the tom was confused.

"Because the clan needs food!" Jaypaw muttered.

" Jaypaw?! You can't be the Tom...the one in the forest!" Snowpaw mewed. Jaypaw stared at her in dismay. "You...were dreaming about _me_ …" He stammered. Then Snowpaw stopped, he was calling her out because she was sleeping in. She glared at him and continued.

She padded back into the den and smirked in embarrassment. "Uh...what is my patrol?" She asked. Jaypaw rolled his green eyes. "Hunting patrol, Icecloud and Featherpaw."

Snowpaw nodded and headed for them. Icecloud was her mother and very protective. She doesn't spend time with Snowpaw anymore because Icecloud always has belly aches, during sharing tongues. Icecloud's eyes light up to see her daughter sprint towards her. Snowpaw glanced at Featherpaw who was grinning at her.

"Snowpaw! I have missed you. I never see you!" Icecloud mewed. She licked her ear and stared at the gorse tunnel. "Let's go Snowpaw and Featherpaw, we need to hunt it is Leafbare and the clan didn't have a whole lot of yesterday." She exclaimed. Snowpaw agreed and they headed out.

The cold snow melted in Snowpaw's fluffy paws. She stared around the clearing. All she was holding was a skinny squirrel.

Icecloud had a vole, while Featherpaw caught nothing so far.

Featherpaw sniffed the air determined to find some prey. Even how scarce it is. She then drifted into some bushes and came out with a plump rabbit. Snowpaw stared in awe. "How did you catch it so fast!"

Featherpaw dropped the rabbit. "I found it. But Fresh kill is fresh kill." She explained. Snowpaw knew she was right, fresh kill was fresh kill they can't just leave it because someone left it. Featherpaw then had a worried sniff. Snowpaw caught it too.

Was that a fox stench? It was stale but that was what caught the rabbit. "Cats. I don't think a cat caught that." Icecloud exclaimed. Her eyes were fixed behind them to check if a fox was coming back to get it.

"I smell Fox that is for sure. Let's just take it back. This kind of plump prey would be good for the clan." Featherpaw exclaimed.

Snowpaw still kept good focus to her surroundings to see if the fox is coming for his plump prey. They arrived back, Featherpaw put down her prey and padded over to Wolfpool. She sat next to him and licked his ears. **Featherpaw and Wolfpool? I can see that.** Wolfpool wrapped his tail around Featherpaw and nudged a vole to her, for a quick morning snack.

Snowpaw stared at Featherpaw, **What is it like to feel like that. Love.** Snowpaw shook the feeling. She had to focus on training, her legs were so tired. Snowpaw's fur needed a bit grooming. She padded towards the apprentice den. She placed her paw with her cobweb down. During the night it didn't bleed it just healed.

Jaypaw was looking frustrated. "When will I get my warrior name." He mumbled. Snowpaw stared at him and glanced at Whitestar. The leader kept her gaze steady. Her eyes were fixed on the kits. She then stared at the clouds and padded into her den. Snowpaw shifted towards Jaypaw. "Uh did you do anything today that was useful. How about help check the borders we can ask other cats to join us." Snowpaw asked.

She hated doing this but she couldn't let him and herself be nothing to the clan all day. Jaypaw's eyes lit up, he stood up on his legs. "Well come on then. Let's go and find cats. Cloverleaf and Mistygaze can help." He mewed. Snowpaw snorted, she didn't like Mistygaze she was a no good perfect fur ball. Though she just nodded and walked beside Jaypaw towards them.

Mistygaze went over to Jaypaw and licked his muzzle. She stared at Snowpaw and grunted. She then casted a smile and her tabby fur glinted by the sun. Jaypaw moved away uncomfortably from Mistygaze and rested his fur beside Snowpaw. Her fur tingled in uncomfort. **Mangy furball I am not your moss!** Jaypaw must have read her mind and quickly padded and told Cloverleaf and told her about the Border patrol.

Mistygaze stared off and gazed at Jaypaw. "He helped me with my back leg lash last night. He is so kind." She giggled. Snowpaw stared at disgust. **Moon over him somewhere else. Trying to make me jealous with that Mouse brain? Good for you.** Snowpaw rolled her eyes and padded over to join the rest of the patrol. Cloudclaw agreed and they were off.

Snowpaw padded behind the group sniffing for trouble. Her eyes narrowed at the river. Mistygaze and Cloverleaf leaned towards the other side. Jaypaw stared around the clearing and spotted a quick riverclan scent. "Jaypaw be careful." Snowpaw meowed. Jaypaw was at the edge of the bank his paws were dragged slowly towards the water. Snowpaw fixed her nose on the Riverclan scent.

She heard a yowl a few tail lengths away. **Oh no! Jaypaw!** She sprinted up to the bank. She stared in dismay her eyes narrowed at Jaypaw helplessly paddling towards a branch that had fallen. Snowpaw rushed quickly to the stepping stones. She grabbed the branch and held it and quickly paddled towards Jaypaw. She tried to get her head to lift up.

She rested herself on the branch and acted as if she was running through the woods. Her eyes were fixed on Jaypaw. She swam clumsily towards his body. It started to sink. His eyes were gleamed with sorrow of joining starclan. Snowpaw couldn't let him die! She paddled quicker. The branch started to sink in the water.

She bit Jaypaw's scruff gently. She paddled to a big rock and some grass on Aquaclan's side. She hit the grass and dragged Jaypaw to the surface. He was limb. Snowpaw tried to lick him warm. **He can't be dead!** Suddenly, she saw him start to cough. She breathed in relief her snow fur was soaked.

Jaypaw's green gaze opened and he glanced at Snowpaw warmly. Snowpaw glared at him and then dragged him up. "Come on no need to thank me clumsy Mouse brain." She choked. She felt water in her throat. **How to Aquaclan swim!** Jaypaw lifted his muzzled and stood up. He looked at his paws.

They heard a faint growl behind them. They turned their soaked bodies to face the cat. It was Watereye.

 **Chapter 8**

 _Watereye stopped growling and stared at the two._ "What are you soaked squirrels doing here?" He mewed. Jaypaw glared at him and hissed. "We smelled _your_ scent on Cloudclan territory! So I kinda fell in and Snowpaw saved me."

Watereye nodded. He looked around the clearing and turned his back on them. "Better get out. I am on patrol. Good thing I found you guys before any cat else. Get out before the patrol comes back and rip patches of your fur off." He mewed. Then he quickly moved towards a stronger Aquaclan scent. Jaypaw and Snowpaw quickly padded on the Stepping stones and reached Cloudclan territory. Cloverleaf and Mistygaze stared at them in shock and confused expressions. Mistygaze led the way back to camp.

Ivybreeze was resting in the nursery. She was expecting kits. She is expecting them in a bit. For the past moon Dawnpaw had Cloudclaw training with also Tigerpaw. Snowpaw and Jaypaw padded over to where the cats were crowding around. Cloudclaw was next to Ivybreeze licking her muzzle. Cloudclaw was her mate. Snowpaw stared in awe at the kits beside them. There were three. One was a she cat with a white coat with a grey ear. She had yellow eyes, next to her was a sleeping tom. He was a grey tom. One was jumping around staring at all the cats. He was a tortoiseshell with white patches and yellow eyes. Ivybreeze was licking the sleeping one. "So this one is Barkkit." Ivybreeze pointed to the kit jumping around. Cloudclaw continued and pointed to the grey tom, "That one is Duskit, and Nettlekit."

Nettlekit stared at Breezepelt. "What are you?" She mewed. Breezepelt let a _mrr_ of amusement. "I am a medicine cat. I heal the cats of Cloudclaw and I helped your mother give birth to you safely."He explained. Nettlekit gazed at him. She was definitely interested in medicine cats. "I want to be one!" She mewed. Breezepelt nodded and gazed at the little white she cat. **Next medicine cat!** Snowpaw stared at Crowkit. Longkit and Rosekit sniffing Duskit. "This one is alright, right?" Rosekit mewed. Ivybreeze started nudging Duskit. His eyes opened slightly to see yellow eyes like Cloudclaw. He closed them and he was limb.

"Duskit! Duskit! Cloudclaw he isn't breathing." Ivybreeze yowled. Cloudclaw stared in dismay at his almost son. Cloudclaw licked him, Breezepelt sniffed him and nudged him gently. "Mommy...I love you." He squeaked. Then he laid on the moss limb. Ivybreeze rested her muzzle on her kit.

Snowpaw felt a pang of deep sadness. A kit died.

 **Warrior Cats:**

 **Frost**

 **By:**

 **Aria Whisker AKA:**

 **Shirley Zhuang and Lana Alnajm**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

CLOUDCLAN

 **Leader** **Whitestar- She-cat with White coat**

 **Deputy** **Lionclaw- Tom with yellowish pelt**

 **Medicine cat** **Blizzardleaf- Tom with tortoiseshell fur**

 **Warriors** **(Toms and she-cats without kits)**

 **Willowfur- Tom with Grey fur**

(Apprentice: Jaypaw)

 **Ivybreeze- she cat with pretty tortoiseshell pelt (** apprentice Dawnpaw)

 **Mistygaze- Beautiful She- Cat with dark brown fur**

 **Foxear- Tom with Fox like fur**

(Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

 **Wolfpool-Tom with light grey pelt**

 **Frostpool-She- Cat with magical white fur** (Apprentice:Snowpaw)

 **Cloudclaw- Tom with glowing White fur(** Apprentice:Tigerpaw)

 **Luckytail-She- Cat with tortoiseshell pelt**

(Apprentice: Featherpaw)

 **Sweetfur-Pale tabby she cat**

 **Blackeye- Tom with Black and white pelt with almost pure black eyes**

 **Apprentices** **( more than six moons old in training to become warriors)**

 **Snowpaw- Pretty She-cat with fluffy white coat and slight grey patches**

 **Featherpaw- Pretty She- Cat with a ginger tabby pelt**

 **Dawnpaw- Dashing She- Cat that is a Chocolate tabby**

 **Tigerpaw- Broad Tom with a dark brown tabby pelt**

 **Jaypaw- Handsome Dark brown Chocolate tabby tom**

 **Cloverpaw- Slim She- cat with a tortoiseshell pelt**

 **Queens** **( she-cats expecting kits or nursing kits)**

 **Riverlily- She cat with grey fur. Mother of**

(Longkit- ginger she cat and Stonekit-grey tom)

 **Dasiyflower-She-Cat with ginger fur, Mother of (Featherkit and Poppykit-Ginger she cat(Joined Riverclan because of her father)**

 **Icecloud -she-cat with beautiful white fur**

 **Mother of (Snowkit and Tigerkit)**

 **Swiftyfeather-She-Cat with a brown coat**

 **Mother of (Dawnkit and Jaykit)**

 **Elders** **(former warriors and queens, now retired)**

 **Half-ear-Tom with boney dark brown pelt**

 **One-eye- She- cat with saggy gray fur. Scared eye on her right. Youngest elder, moved in a moon ago.**

 **Yellowfur- She-cat with light ginger fur. The oldest elder.**

AQUACLAN

 **Leader** **Riverstar- Tom with gray pelt**

 **Deputy** **Bluestone-She- Cat with grey fur**

 **Medicine cat** **Runningleaf- Tom with ginger pelt**

 **Warriors** **Violetheart-She- Cat a small black**

 **tabby**

 **Dovetail- Tom with Grey fur**

 **Swallowclaw- Tom with White and grey pelt**

 **Pelt** (Apprentice Waterpaw)

 **Owlfur- She-Cat with light gray tabby**

(Apprentice Poppypaw)

 **Apprentices** **Water paw- Tom with smoke like**

 **fur**

 **Poppypaw-Pretty Ginger she cat with brown eyes**

 **Queen** **Morningpelt- She- Cat with ginger fur**

 **Mother of** (Daykit-Ginger she cat and Ashkit-Grey tom)

 **Elder** **Heavyfur- Boney Tom with a black pelt**

AIRCLAN

 **Leader** **Lionstar - Tom with Golden pelt**

 **Deputy** **Primeheart- She-Cat with silver fur**

 **Medicine Cat** **Littlewing- Small She-Cat with tortoiseshell pelt**

(Apprentice: Goldenpaw-Sleek Ginger tabby she cat)

 **Warriors** **Yellowheart- She-cat with yellow tabby coat**

 **Leopardclaw-Tom with dark black fur**

 **Stonetail- Tom with gray pelt**

 **Elders** **Half** **-Moon- Tom with saggy gray fur**

 **Moonpelt- Tom with black honey pelt**

TWILIGHTCLAN

 **Leader** **Rose star - She- Cat with flame pelt**

 **Deputy** **Greyfur- Tom with light gray fur**

 **Medicine cat** **Brambleberry- She- Cat, Pale tabby**

 **Warriors**

 **Hazelclaw- She- cat with pale gray pelt**

 **Thornnettle - She- Cat with ginger tabby**

 **Squirrelpelt- Tom- Light brown fur**

 **Apprentices**

 **Beetlepaw-tom with Black pelt with dark brown eyes.**

 **Specklepaw- Short hair with white fur-She-cat with speckled patches.**

Queens

 **Dappleflower: -She-cat- pretty tortoiseshell**

 **Sorrelflame: Pale tabby-She-cat**

Elders

 **Birchfoot: Old tabby tom**

 **Prologue**

 _Y_ _ou know you can't do that."_ A tom growled. His scarred muzzle was light red in the grey mist. The crumbles of dry pebbles under his brown paws tingled.

"We can try! This our chance….our chance to take over." A White she cat snarled. Faint yowls of agreement burst through the crowd. The lumpy tree stump that reached high into the steep boulders Crumbled. Her eyes squinted around the clearing. "This place with no stars is doing no good for us! We need to take over! Mudpelt, you have to understand that we can't stay in this dump much longer." Her voice yowled.

Mudpelt murmured under his breath. A tom with high broad shoulders and piercing green eyes appeared at the center of the crowd. "Are you questioning Shadowmist!" He snarled. His back was scarred with battles from his past. His black back was hunched and his lip was curled up. Shadowmist hissed at the two. Then she leaped down from the tree stump. She stretched her legs. She stared at the clan's below her. "You don't know what we are capable of." She whispered.

Chapter 1

 _Snowpaw was sweetly curled up in the apprentice den. Her white fluffy coat was glittering in the morning sunlight._ She was a new apprentice training to become a fearless warrior.

The damp air stiffened her coat. Her mouth felt a bit dry, and her tongue needed a fresh drink to sooth her throat.

"Snowpaw… Snowpaw… SNOWPAW!" Yelled Dawnpaw.

Then Snowpaw hurried up, as she stood up, her white fur fluffed up as if she were a warrior now.

"Training is starting, very first day! Can't wait! Let's go Frostpool told me to wake you up!" Dawnpaw purred.

Then Snowpaw remembered it's the first ever day of training. Snowpaw was so excited to learn how to hunt and kick some cat butts!

Featherpaw was sitting by the small oak tree, her golden ginger fur reflected in the sunlight perfectly. Then she glanced at Snowpaw and headed towards the white apprentice.

"Finally you woke up! You would sleep for a whole moon if we didn't wake you up!" Featherpaw teased. Then Frostpool skidded towards them nervously, it was Frostpool's first apprentice, who was Snowpaw. So it made sense she was hesitating on her first day.

"So what are we doing first!" Snowpaw mewed. Her eyes glittered with unpredictable excitement.

Then Frostpool paused her words as if she forgot, then she cleared her throat and her bushy tail nervously swayed. "Uh.. maybe you decide" She stambered.

Then Snowpaw looked up with pride. She was going to be the best! Without talking, Frostpool started to the

forest. When Snowpaw turned around, she could see Dawnpaw and Ivybreeze , but quickly followed Frostpool.

" So, I want a tour of the camp first, but it's up to you," meowed Snowpaw.

"Haven't you been all around camp as a kit?" Frostpool asked.

Snowpaw mewed, "My mom never let me go out, but she did let me go only a bit out of the nursery."

Snowpaw stared up at Frostpool. She noticed her eyes starting to water. She started to purr in laughter. "Icecloud? She is my litter mate you know? She was the most naughty! She used to put twigs under the Warriors den,and she snuck into the forest once!"

Snowpaw looked at Frostpool in awe, How was her mother like that as a young kit and apprentice. Also Frostpool was kin!

" Well since you didn't get to see everything, sure that would be a good idea," Frostpool purred." "Let's start from the camp entrance, ok?"

"Ya!" Snowpaw meowed in pride.

Frostpool skidded to the camp entrance. Then started to fluff her fur. Snowpaw looked up at her mentor with opened eyes. " _ **One day I'll be like Frostpool and my father. I know it," thought Snowpaw.**_

" Ok you can see the whole camp from here. Go from here when your going hunting, but I know you'll know."Frostpool winked.

Frostpool was a really cool mentor, at first she looked like the shyest thing ever now she looked like a great mentor.

They went up to a den that was covered with branches and leaves, they squeezed through there. "Here is the warriors den." Frostpool mewed. At the edge of the cosy den was Ivybreeze and Dawnpaw sleeping. Snowpaw looked weirded out. **Why were they sleeping?** Snowpaw thought.

"Why aren't they training?" Asked Snowpaw. Her fur was tucked in a bit with her face as puzzled as a real mouse brained apprentice. "Well Ivybreeze likes to meditate and relax before they train to get there strengths up. Just kidding! Actually they are just slacking off!" Frostpool sighed. Then she gave a quick head nod towards them.

Snowpaw figured Frostpool was telling her to wake them walked toward them her ears were a little flattened. Then she pushed Dawnpaw over. It didn't help wake her up, then Snowpaw kicked her with her stiff legs. Dawnpaw hurried up and looked around.

"Huh? Oh.. what was that for! Oh we were slee… ok I'll explain, see we were getting moss for the elders and Nursery then we were so tired of going up the stones up and down over and over again so we got so sleepy we kinda just fell asleep while touring around." Dawnpaw explained, her face was looking a bit embarrassed. Then she woke up Ivybreeze with a nudge and they went out to continue.

Then they went around the dens until they reached the elders.

"Oh well don't you know, some apprentices." Halfear meowed.

His ear was torn on the left and it seemed horrible. Then he squirmed and went to sleep. He started snoring.

"Ignore him, my name is One-eye, nice to meet you. Your Snowpaw I saw your ceremony yesterday. I think you will be a good warrior." One-eye purred.

Then Snowpaw stood herself taller with pride. Then she purred out a, "Thank you, one eye I bet you were a great warrior. I saw you from the nursery entrance you looked very fierce." Snowpaw told.

"Huh, whats going on, oh hello new apprentice don't mind me. I am starting to have poor hearing. Well good luck." Apologized Yellowfur. She curled up a bit and was fast asleep.

Then they mewed their good byes and left into the training hollow. "Ok well, it is time to gather some juniper berries for needs as much as he can get." Frostpool mewed. Snowpaw grunted in disappointment that was the medicine cat apprentice job!

Chapter 2

" _AHHH! HELP" Screamed Snowpaw. It's been a moon since Snowpaw started training._ Suddenly, while collecting Blizzardleaf's herbs, that's when out of nowhere a normal sized dog with a drooling jaw sprinted towards her.

Snowpaw ran with as much speed as she could. Her legs were starting to ache, but she couldn't stop! Her destiny can't end there! There was a dead end, she looked to her left then to her right then she closed her eyes and faced what will happen. **I am in the paws of starclan now** She thought.

She felt a tug. Then she felt warm paws on herself. She opened her eyes and stared at a brown tabby. His strong shoulders shown his broad muscles. His glazing green eyes were just like Dawnpaw's. It was Jaypaw, the second oldest apprentice.

Then she flicked her ears, she heard a female twoleg shouting right above them. Then she held the dog and left.

Snowpaw was relieved, Jaypaw had been one of oldest apprentices. Well Dawnpaw was too, but she started training now because she was sick at 6 moons, she was almost dead but she became fine . Now Dawnpaw is 10 moons.

When Snowpaw and Featherpaw were born Dawnpaw became their friends and she wanted to train with them. So she decided to wait until Snowpaw and Featherpaw were apprentices.

"Mouse brain! Why didn't you just go farther! Who are you to judge." Jaypaw snarled.

Snowpaw wasn't a big fan of Jaypaw he was always bossy around Snowpaw. Though she owed him for saving her life.

"Well I was going to say thank you! I owe you one, you shouldn't be so rude though!" She snapped. Her snowy fur fluffed right out. They walked back towards camp, she did bring a bit what Blizzardbreeze wanted. He wanted some Lavender for Yellowfur which she brought. Plus, some chervil roots. Though she didn't bring goldenrod, and some other herbs.

After she gave them to Blizzardleaf, she went inside of the apprentices den and saw Jaypaw and Dawnpaw talking.

" You what!"exclaimed Dawnpaw

" Ya, I saved her," Jaypaw meowed softly. Snowpaw fluffed out her fur to look more strong. "Hey guys so, talking about your big save?" Snowpaw asked.

Her heart raced after Jaypaw sneered at her. In a angry tone he mewed, "Well we are also talking about your bad moves, Hmf." Snowpaw's tail droop, she had thought she would have made another friend. Doesn't seem like Jaypaw is going to be anytime soon But she had to be nice because without him she would've been crowfood.

Snowpaw was heading towards the apprentice den after some evening hunting. She caught 2 mice and a squirrel, she was getting much better at her hunting skills. Her eyes lit up to see Featherpaw sitting down eating a thrush.

Snowpaw glanced back at the fresh kill pile. Just when, she smelled the delicious smells of the prey, she quickly opened her white jaws and picked up a small squirrel. She skidded towards her Gingery friend. The sun was going to down slowly. It was turning a bit dim in the forest.

"So how was your day?" Featherpaw asked. She was licking her paws after she took the last bite of her thrush. Guess Snowpaw would have to tell her about her about the great escape. "Well you see I was chased by this dog. Filthy creature he almost made dirt on me! So then, Jaypaw saved me." Snowpaw explained.

Featherpaw gulped down her last bite and stared in amusement. "Jaypaw? That big old grump, I don't know why Funny and friendly Dawnpaw is even related to him. Well you are a clan mate." She purred.

Then she padded over to the apprentices den her eyes looked droopy as she fell into her mossy nest and it seemed like Featherpaw went to sleep.

Chapter 3

 _Snowpaw was sweetly sleeping. Her white fur was slim and shiny,, but Dawnpaw and her brother ,Jaypaw were awake._

" Wait let me get this straight….." meowed Dawnpaw. Snowpaw's ears twitched. She was about to get up until she listened in their whispering. Snowpaw couldn't hear the conversation well. But her ears were still listening in the conversation "She is one in my Best Friends."

" Dawnpaw…., plus you would be able to…..."purred Jaypaw.

" I have a connection with Snowpaw, she's one of my Best friends. I better get some sleep." Dawnpaw meowed.

They were sleeping soundly until they heard pawsteps coming towards them. Whitestar peered in and saw Jaypaw walking around the den. She shook her head and went in.

"Get some sleep young apprentices. I can hear some chattering." Whitestar purred. She walked out with her elegant white slight tabby fur shining in the moonlight.

Snowpaw held on her grip on the steep stones. Her paws and her hindlegs were griping on. Her muscles ached from holding the dusty rocks. "Don't let go. The stronger you hold on the better you get at it." Frostpool informed. Snowpaw felt a urge to keep going. She wanted to seem stronger than the other apprentices.

Her leg pushed up another stone. She was in a slight awkward situation. She held her paw and held another stone. It was smooth and small. She was only half way up the steep slope.

"I don't think I can-" Then Frostpool finished with, "Can do it. Well you have to try. It is good learn, so it makes your muscles stronger, it teaches how to keep your hind legs in balance as well. What if you're even in a situation where you have to hold on." She explained.

Snowpaw sighed and tried to go on. Then the next stone she put her foot on was tiny and slippery. Her hind leg was out of balance. Her paw squirmed out of it's resting position, next to where her hind leg was. She fell of the short stone plateau and and fell on her back. She luckily fell on the moss they collected for the nursery, for Riverlily's kits, Longkit and Stonekit.

Frostpool sighed, "We got to work on that. Well it's almost getting late, let's head back and give this moss to Riverlily's kits."

They headed back to camp, they went through the entrance where they padded to the nursery. Snowpaw slid in and peered in. She felt the warmth of the nursery, and remembered her days as a kit. She padded to Riverlily, next to her was Lionclaw.

Snowpaw guessed they were mates. "Here is the new moss." Snowpaw purred. She loved being helpful around the clan, though other apprentices just want to train, fighting all day. Riverlily took the old moss. It was damp and had some dirt the kits brought from outside.

Snowpaw gently placed the new moss. Riverlily didn't talk a lot, because her throat always hurts, so she talks only when it important. "Thanks.. My kits were wanting some new bedding." She stammered.

Then Lionclaw mewed softly, "Don't talk too much. You will be in a bit too much pain." He licked her ear softly and stared at his playful kits. "I am the leader now! Well Longkit we need to find the enemy warrior!" Screamed Stonekit. He was playing with his sister. They were 2 moons old, and Snowpaw was training for 2 moons.

On the other side of the Nursery was Sweetfur. Her pale fur was shadowed at the dark side of the nursery. She had just gave birth to two kits, CrowKit and Rosekit. They were born a moon ago. Blackeye was visiting once every often, to check on his kits.

"Ok Stonestar! I think I see the enemy warrior…. AHH!" Rosekit screamed. Then Crowkit came out of behind his mother and tumbled on Longkit. Longkit squirmed out and put a purr of laughter. Longkit ears flattened and she looked like she was blushing. "Those two. They are too young to crush on each other. I won't be surprised if they become mates when they are apprentices." Sweetfur mewed.

Crowkit and Longkit always seemed like 2 little kits crushing on each other. Snowpaw wondered when she will find her true love….., " **Nah. I am training and have no time to think of that."** Snowpaw wondered. Then she dipped her head in welcome and headed out of the den. She stared around the clearing. She spotted Jaypaw staring at her, when he noticed Snowpaw returning the stare, he looked away. Snowpaw looked puzzled, why was _he_ staring at her?

"Ok, Snowpaw you and Jaypaw go on a hunting patrol. You will have to go right now this dawn. We need as much fresh kill today. It is almost Leafbare." Lionclaw ordered.

Jaypaw padded slowly towards Snowpaw, he was whispering something to himself. Then he finally reached Snowpaw. "Ugh stuck with you. Probably catch only a worm." He teased. Snowpaw just sighed and shrugged it off and went through the gorse tunnel.

They were padding through the woods when a rustling was pricking their ears. "Who is that? I will rip them apart." Jaypaw growled. Snowpaw rolled her amber eyes, was he trying to sound mighty? Then a few cats came out of the bushes.

It was Willowfur, Foxear and Mistygaze. Willowfur's stiff muscles dropped down. Snowpaw and Jaypaw calmed down their unsheathed claws and crouched bodies. "Why are you so sensed? Ptf, apprentices these days. At least Cloverpaw has some sense." Foxear huffed.

Cloverpaw then appeared from the brambles and stared at the group. Her ears twitched and her tortoiseshell pelt glimmered. Willowfur sat up straight. "Well they were looking out for their clan." Willowfur mewed. Mistygaze's gaze was fixed on Jaypaw. Mistygaze was a pretty brown She cat. She became a warrior a few nights before Snowpaw became an apprentice. " Jaypaw too." She purred. Snowpaw stared at her with awe. **What did Jaypaw do that was special?**

Mistygaze then swayed her tail by his muzzle and the patrol continued back towards camp. Jaypaw stared behind his shoulder towards Mistygaze. He looked a bit puzzled then he stared at Snowpaw, "Let's go!" He growled. Snowpaw flinched a little and they went deeply into the woods to catch some prey.

"So what did you catch?" Jaypaw asked. Snowpaw took some prey from behind her and placed it in front of her. " Just 1 voles 2 squirrels and a nest of starlings!" She snapped. Jaypaw then held his jaw open. "Well I had to hunt on the less prey side! I got 2 mice and a thrush." He admitted. He looked a bit paranoid. "Come on let's get your catch back then my catch afterwards." Snowpaw meowed. Jaypaw turned and glared at her, " You aren't my mentor! Don't give me orders." He scowled at her.

Snowpaw was confused, how was that a order? Jaypaw did it anyway and picked up the 2 mice. Snowpaw picked up his Thrush and the squirrels she'll pick up the starlings and Vole later.

Snowpaw's jaws were drooling over the Fresh kill pile under her muzzle.

"Don't start gobbling up the pile Snowpaw! Or every cat will start drooling over it like you. But this time not with Fresh kill." Wolfpool warned. Snowpaw fur bristled with shame. Was she blocking the fresh kill pile?

She snatched up a Starling and quickened her pace towards Featherpaw who was grooming her waist. Snowpaw rested her flank on the grass beside her.

" Have you taken your share on fresh kill yet?" Snowpaw asked. Featherpaw paused grooming her golden fur and stared at Snowpaw. "No not yet. What are you going to share your precious starling?" She replied.

Snowpaw nudged Featherpaw purposely so she can trip over. "Why not? I can share my "precious starlings" with you." Snowpaw joked.

Chapter 4

" Since your mentor, Frostpool has whitecough. Your mentor for now is going to be Mistygaze. Today I ordered her to go out hunting with Foxear. Understand?" Whitestar explained.

" Yes, and does Foxear have an apprentice?" Snowpaw asked.

" Yes, Foxear has an apprentice. Cloverpaw actually."

Snowpaw felt a pang of regret. She knew that! It seemed like she was too distracted.

 **Poor Frostpool she has caught a bit of whitecough and now she can't be my mentor for a while.**

While Snowpaw was explaining to featherpaw and Dawnpaw of what happened to Frostpool, Mistygaze came in the apprentice den. She peered over the brambles and her pretty golden eyes reflected in the sunlight peeking from above, Snowpaw stood up straight. Mistygaze was a very recent warrior was she ready for this? "Come with me Snowpaw we should go get the others to start training." Mistygaze mewed.

When they got to the forest, Mistygaze told her to go to the right while she searches in the left. As Snowpaw went to find Foxear and Cloverpaw. She scented Cloverpaw. When she got closer to the sent, she spotted Foxear rolling and laughing with a Aqua Clan warrior. " **Are they in love or what. Should I go and tell Whitestar about this? I mean they are breaking the warrior code. I might go but I don't want Foxear to be mad at me. I mean they must follow the warrior code. Should I be going to tell Whitestar about this. I must be loyal to my clan unlike him." Snowpaw thought.**

Then a faint Rustling came from behind and when she turned she spotted Cloverpaw.

" Hey Snowpaw guess you found out about Foxear and Violetheart. Well I mean I am going to tell Whitestar about this one day. Ever since Foxear started seeing Violetheart, he has been all over her, Can you keep that a secret? Well for now at least."

Cloverpaw explained.

" Yup you can trust me," Snowpaw reassured.

As Snowpaw came back from hunting, Lionclaw the deputy was planning patrols. Snowpaw was put in a patrol with Jaypaw and Featherpaw. They were going hunting. After she was done hunting she had to go on border patrol with Blackeye and she could go and get some rest. When Lionclaw was done with the patrols, Jaypaw started padding towards her.

" I'm with YOU again, like I said last time you would only get a worm. At least I am not alone with you this time," Jaypaw said.

" Move along mouse-brain. You don't talk to Snowpaw like that," Featherpaw snapped.

"This is a hunting patrol not fighting assessment" Snowpaw

reminded

Everyone was a bit chilly, except kits and senior's, all of the senior apprentices took up the middle, which was the warmest spot in the den. Snowpaw was not a senior apprentice so she had to sleep at the edge. She been training for only 3 moons now. While Cloverpaw and Jaypaw had been training for 5 moons now.

" I have forgotten that yesterday was the Last day of leaf fall. Now it's leafbare." Featherpaw meowed.

" I know right it's so chilly!" Snowpaw mewed.. Her white fur shaking with uncomfort in her paws and flank.

" Shhh, I'm trying to forget that's it's leafbare and I am not in the nursery!" Dawnpaw exclaimed. Her ears twitched and she buried her nose in her white paws. Her brown flank was trying to stay still but she couldn't bare not shaking with unease.

"You know we have to start training in a few moments." Featherpaw reminded. Dawnpaw curled up tighter and let out a unsettling groan. She glared out of the brambles. "Sometimes I wished I would be resting with Starclan!" She complained. Snowpaw stared at Dawnpaw. Wasn't she the one to wake up early.

Cloverpaw straightened up her flank and stretched out her forepaws and her glittering green eyes stared at the great rock.

"Wake up! Border patrols and hunting patrols are being decided!" Cloudclaw yelled. Jaypaw winked open his green eyes and stared at the brambles and then tipped onto his legs.

"Well I hope I don't get stuck with a specific cat again." He growled. He swiftly passed Snowpaw as if he didn't mean her. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and stood up from her warm moss.

Cloudclaw then turned to Tigerpaw, "Oh and the elders all have dirty beddings. So Tigerpaw I expect you to finish that duty by the evening. Oh and while you're at it. Catch a mouse or two while getting moss. They are already starting to hide in their little burrows." Cloudclaw assured. Tigerpaw nodded and headed out the den.

Snowpaw peered out and saw cats rising. Cloudclaw was always the first one up ready to help and make sure everyone was in place. Lionclaw started to call out names for patrols.

"Dawnpaw, Wolfpool and Ivybreeze. Wolfpool lead the patrol and I want you to check borders by fourtrees I smell a faint stench from Windclan. Their rabbits are hard to find so I won't be surprised if they take a mouse or two from our territory. Willowfur, Jaypaw and Mistygaze. Go on Hunting patrol, Willowfur lead. Luckytail,Snowpaw and myself will go and check Sunningrocks." He exclaimed.

Mistygaze quickly rushed over to Jaypaw and asked him something Snowpaw's ears couldn't reach. Jaypaw then nodded no. Mistygaze's ears drooped. Then she yelled. "Well I know you're not ready but…. Nevermind." She stambered. Snowpaw stared at her blankly, then went to join Luckytail and Lionclaw.

Her gaze stared up into the distance, scanning Auqauclan's border. Their Fishy stenches filled her nose with a fresh feeling.

Her amber eyes lit up when she saw a patrol staring into Sunningrocks. Luckytail padded over to Sunningrocks and laid on a rock and pretended to relax. "Ahh...nice and warm. To bad fish faces can't have it." She taunted.

A large White and grey tabby with fiery yellow eyes of fury, stared in anger with his muscles tense. "Don't relax for too long Mouse brains! You won't anyway when we take it back!" The tom spat.

The dark grey she cat next to him calmed him down. "Calm down Shallowclaw. And you. Don't do that again or next time we will be the ones mooning over it." She snapped.

Snowpaw squinted at her with dismay. _**Was that a threat?**_

Snowpaw then recognized the old she cat. Her name was Bluestone the deputy of Aquaclean. Her broad muscles shown in the sunlight that was bit overwhelming since it was Leafbare.

"Luckytail come back. We don't need to talk to these mouse hearts." Lionclaw growled. His green eyes were shooting Luckytail a glaring look. Luckytail returned the glare but stood up and shook her pelt. Her tortoiseshell flank was a bit matted by the lack of night rest she took. She was a loyal cat but was a bit independent at times. Featherpaw is starting to catch that for herself.

Snowpaw stared back at the patrol. There tails were facing them while they padded back to their camp. Snowpaw glared at the apprentice that looked at her unsteadily. "Waterpaw? Ugh why is he staring." Snowpaw growled.

Luckytail stared at the grey apprentice. She opened her mouth to protest then glared at him. "Well… I have heard in gatherings that he is a show off he has a big chance in becoming leader one day." Luckytail replied. Snowpaw looked uneasy, how was that answering her question? Lionclaw gave a growl to keep going around the border.

Snowpaw glared at her opponent. Her legs were tense ready to spring. Her eyes were fixed on his unsteady gaze. Her muzzle bent down and stood still. The tom pounced and lashed out with his back legs taking Snowpaw's weight down with his front paws. He had pinned down Snowpaw, she was trying to squirm out, she then Unsheathed her claws she used the move Frostpool taught her a moon ago. She slid her claws under the tom's belly. He growled in pain and slid back, his belly was a bit bloody. He stopped and fell on the floor. "Great work Snowpaw. Though with a real opponent try to slice upwards." Frostpool mewed. Her whitecough was fading and her breath was cold. Her eyes were half awake and she looked slim and skinny. She doesn't eat as much as she used to. Like 2 mice a day. Or even just one squirrel.

Cloudclaw stepped forward and stared at Tigerpaw, who was licking his wound. "Tigerpaw you need to work on defence not just offence. Defence might just be more important." Cloudclaw explained.

Tigerpaw walked over to his sister, Snowpaw. "Good job. I might need to work on defence. Want to show me that move?" He asked. Snowpaw licked the bit of blood on her shoulder and looked at Tigerpaw's warm gaze. _**Finally I am better then him at something!**_ Her amber eyes stared in pride. Her eyes lit up at Tigerpaw. "Sure I would love to show you my move." She accepted.

Tigerpaw smiled and followed Snowpaw's moves. She explained to him,"Ok so when your opponent had pinned you down. Also it's belly is upwards. You Unsheathe your claws and rake your claws down onto the cat's belly. Understood. Try it on me okay 1, 2 thre-." Lionclaw and Whitestar were jumping out of the ferns. " Aquaclan is at Sunningrocks they are putting their scent marks!" Whitestar hissed.

The clan looked at each other. This would be Snowpaw's first battle! Lionclaw dipped his head at Whitestar while she comes up with the battle patrols.

"No Lionclaw I want you to do them this time."Whitestar meowed. Lionclaw dipped his head once more. He gazed at Cloudclan. "Okay. First patrol, Me, Cloudclaw, Ivybreeze, and Tigerpaw, Snowpaw and Icecloud. The patrol that comes from the other side will be, Mistygaze, Featherpaw, Blackeye, and Willowfur. The patrol that will come after a sometime in battling will be, Luckytail, Cloverpaw, Swiftyfeather." He exclaimed.

Foxear's gaze turned unsettling, "Why can't I go!" He growled. Then Snowpaw remembered Violetheart. How can Foxear even think on fighting her. Then his gaze came soft, Snowpaw assumed he thought of Violetheart. "Ok well then the rest of us few will take care of the camp." He finally said.

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes at the senior warrior on how and why did her change his mind. Snowpaw bent down. She wasn't the best at keeping bad secrets for long.

The patrols started moving towards sunning rocks. The kits were squealing with excitement. Rosekit and Crowkit squealed, "I want to see you battle! Can I come!"

Sweetfur licked her kit and nudged them back into the nursery. Longkit and Stonekit stared at their father Lionclaw lead the cats to the battle." Stonekit's eyes shined in the evening light.

One moon he would be among the cats to battle. Snowpaw met Jaypaw's gaze. "..Uh… why.. Do you have to be their!" He hesitated. Snowpaw chuckled, was he trying to be mean? Jaypaw turned his head, maybe he was losing his cool, apparently.

The strong a fearless warriors marched towards sunning rocks _._ They took many warriors but you never know how much Riverclan has brought in. Snowpaw's heart was twisted with mixed feelings. **Should I be scared? I…. don't know.** Snowpaw stared at Dawnpaw who was next to Tigerpaw whispering something in his ear. He flinched then whispered something back. **What was that all about?** Snowpaw gazed at the rocks before them that looked like they were growing near Sunningrocks.

Then the patrols paused. It was a few bushes the clan was hiding behind. Snowpaw dug her claws in the cold earth and felt the dusty gravel underneath her pads. She unsheathed her claws ready to fight, her mind was filled with the battle moves she had been taught.

The Riverclan warriors were laughing on how Thunderclan still hadn't spotted them. She stared at Luckytail as her gaze turned unsettling and impatient. Lionclaw marched forward and ordered the patrol of Mistygaze, Featherpaw and Blackeye and Willowfur.

Blackeye growled at the patrol to follow him. Willowfur nudged Mistygaze towards her father. Mistygaze stared harshly at him with peircing eyes. Her mother Sweetfur had a litter. So Mistygaze now has Crowkit and Rosekit to keep watch of sometimes. Swiftyfeather led her patrol towards the edge of Sunningrocks being a surprise patrol.

Lionclaw dug his claws deep into the grass then gazed at his patrol and the second patrol and POUNCED!

The cat's came down on the Riverclan warriors. Violetheart glared at Snowpaw and sprinted towards the white apprentice. Her sleek black fur moved swiftly towards her. Snowpaw then kept herself straight. She dodged Violetheart's charging.

Violetheart acted quickly and lashed her back legs and swiped at Snowpaw's shoulder. Snowpaw felt pain and blood dripping down her body. She stood up and sprang on her opponent's back and held her grip tight with claws right out. Then, Tigerpaw did the same by leaping and griping on. She wriggled them off. She sprinted towards the border. With her back shaking of some blood. "Thanks. I might not have sent her chasing of, without your help." Snowpaw thanked. Her shoulder was tight with blood. Tigerpaw nodded and aimed for a riverclan apprentice. Waterpaw!

Waterpaw glanced at Snowpaw with his Aqua blue eyes. Then Tigerpaw pounced on him that sent him tumbling over into a rock. Waterpaw stared at Snowpaw in embarrassment. He quickly padded over to her. Snowpaw held her teeth out and spat at the apprentice, "What are you doing! Attack me! Scared?"

Waterpaw fluffed out his grey fur and held his blue eyes with her gaze. "I am not going to hurt you.. I need to say some-"

He didn't finish his cowardly words, when Snowpaw leaped on him. She kept his grip down, his eyes were filled with sorrow. Snowpaw just stared at him puzzled. **What kind of Mouse brained apprentice are you?** She thought. She let go and hissed at him to leave. He stepped out and went over to Featherpaw to attack her. Snowpaw saw Featherpaw winning so why does she need help. Then she saw Luckytail sprint out of the brambles when she spotted 4 new cats joining the battle. She leaped on Shallowclaw and secured her long teeth on his scruff and shook violently. His eyes turned dark, he lashed his paws at her. She fell back. Her paws looked sore. He then started kicking and about to finish her off with a bite of fury. When Jaypaw kicked in and bit into the big tom's scruff.

Then Luckytail looked at the apprentice and pounced on Shallowclaw to help him. Shallowclaw finally cursed under his bleeding lip, "This won't be the end Thunderclan!"

The Riverclan warriors skidded towards their camp. 2 bodies laid on the ground. Snowpaw stared in Horror and glanced at Riverclan. Bluestone was laying unmoving her jaw creaked open. Her breath still, their medicine cat Runningleaf stared at his dead sister. He picked her up and dragged her body towards Riverclan.

Who would be the newly appointed deputy? Snowpaw stared at Jaypaw. "Jaypaw why weren't you at camp!" Lionclaw hissed.

Jaypaw stared at his paws then at Lionclaw with a glaring look. "I saved Luckytail! That's all that matters!" He snarled.

Lionclaw stared at Jaypaw and back a Luckytail. He huffed his breath out and stared at the motionless body.

"Oh no! Willowfur! ...He is still breathing! Someone help him!" Lionclaw mewed.

Swiftyfeather and Icecloud picked up his body and headed towards camp. Would Willowfur make it?!

 **Chapter 6**

"Is he okay?" Lionclaw asked. Lionclaw's claws were tense and his eyes were blurred with worry. Blizzardleaf sighed and kept adding and chewing the Chervil leaves. Blizzardleaf spat the leaves out and glared at Lionclaw. "Can't you see I am working! He will live. He might be here for a moon though." He exclaimed.

Snowpaw narrowed her eyes at the fresh kill pile. All they had was 2 voles and a thrush. Snowpaw padded towards Frostpool. "Frostpool want to go hunting with me. It is almost dark so I want to make the Fresh kill pile as full as possible. The other apprentices are already working on that." Snowpaw rubbed her grey patched paw on the leaves next to her. "Okay, Snowpaw I would love to hunt with you! It's been awhile."Frostpool replied.

Snowpaw smirked, and put 4 paw steps away until she heard a call behind her. "Can I join! I want to hunt for a bit." Jaypaw mewed. Snowpaw rolled her eyes. **Was this a joke he was playing?** Snowpaw shifted her paws and snarled, "Why do you want to come! What is with toms these days! They are becoming so soft! First Waterpaw then ...you!"

Jaypaw flattened his ears and hissed, "Why can't I be soft after a battle! I just want to help our clan!" Jaypaw stepped at the thorns with no harm. He peered at Snowpaw in awe.

Frostpool padded toward them and pushed the apprentices over. "Why are you fighting like a bunch of kits! Come on, more the hunters the better!"

Jaypaw stared at Snowpaw then at his white paws. Frostpool led the way out of camp. Snowpaw sniffed out the air. She froze, when a scent hit her. It was leafbare and it was hard to get a good meal. Snowpaw walked swiftly towards the scent. She smelled a rabbit, a rabbit and a couple others.

Snowpaw paced herself faster, until she heard rustling in the thick brambles. The scent of rabbit hit her like fire. She needed this catch for the hungry clan. She tiptoed quickly towards the opposite side. She slowly walked closer to the scent then, her eyes followed the rabbits nibbling. 2 other rabbits peered and twitched their ears beside the large rabbit.

Snowpaw quietly ran towards the rabbits and pounced at the 2 smaller rabbits. They kicked at her muzzle, Snowpaw never seen such fierce prey. She hung out her claws and aimed it on their neck. The rabbits fell on the cold earth and stood motionless. The large rabbit was dangling in Jaypaw's jaws.

Snowpaw stood their with a cold glare. "I could hunt alone without help you know!" Jaypaw placed the rabbit down, and opened his jaws to protest until Frostpool appeared in the clearing. Her slim body swayed when she sat. She needed a feast more than ever. " Good catch you too." She purred. Beside Frostpool was a squirrel. She was still a bit weak but she was coming close to her old self.

Snowpaw stretched her stiff legs and her paws were aching cold. Dawnpaw was half awake, and Featherpaw was awake staring outside. Her eyes were filled with excitement. Snowpaw lifted her eyelids wide open. She saw small flakes fluttering inside some of the brambles.

Snowpaw felt a flutter of urge to see what was outside the apprentice den. She peered out to see snow! She stared at the kits rolling over in the snow. Longkit and Crowkit rolled over next to each other. Rosekit Tumbled over Stonekit and pushed him over the snow. Stonekit stared at Rosekit and hissed. "I am.. Sorry." Rosekit mewed. Stonekit then burst with laughter. Rosekit then rolled over him and hissed. Longkit then pounced on her brother.

Snowpaw stopped staring and stared at Cloverleaf. She got her warrior name a few sunrises ago. Cloverleaf was talking to her old mentor Foxear. Foxear was growling, Snowpaw was frustrated not to hear their conversations. Was she being too nosy?

 **Chapter 7**

 _It has been a moon, and soon the gathering. Snowpaw hasn't been in one gathering but today is her chance! In 4 moons of training._ Snowpaw glanced to her side, she peered at the light brown tabby sweetly curled up to her. She smelled the cat's sweet scent. Snowpaw put her muzzle on the cat's shoulder, not knowing who it was because of her sleepiness. The cat lifted it's muzzle on Snowpaw's shoulder.

Snowpaw noticed herself on another cat. She lifted her muzzle and noticed it was Jaypaw! She stood up and snarled, "Ahh! Wha..! Jaypaw what are you doing!" Jaypaw peered up and stood his eye slits wide. "I...I.. didn't know...uh..you put your soft...Uh I mean gross muzzle on me!" He stammered. Snowpaw turned hot with embarrassment, her legs were kneeled and her head was facing down. "I..mean you're the one who continued the cuddling!" Snowpaw argued.

Jaypaw stepped back, into the nest next to Dawnpaw. Snowpaw rolled her eyes she laid back down between her nest and Jaypaw's nest. She felt the warmth of the nest and scooted over to his side. Why was she doing this?

"Cloverleaf, Jaypaw and Snowpaw! Border patrol!" Cloudclaw named. Snowpaw turned her head around the camp. She gazed at Cloudclaw in a puzzled formation. "Uh.. Cloudclaw why isn't Lionclaw the deputy making the patrols?" She asked. Cloudclaw gazed at the medicine cat den. "He... is a bit sick at the moment. So I might be doing the Deputy duties for some time, until he gets better." Cloudclaw exclaimed. Snowpaw nodded and joined her patrol. **Oh great! Jaypaw's in it! It's like they want us to be tortured!** Snowpaw stared at Jaypaw in disgust. " I'm with you again!"Jaypaw snarled.

When Cloverleaf walked over, Snowpaw followed her lead. Her mission was to avoid Jaypaw at all cost, but it wasn't turning out so good. As they approached Aquaclan territory, Jaypaw kept shouting out random and annoying cat talk. "You said that I was the one who kept on cuddling with you,well . " who started it, you!" Snowpaw burst into fury, "That is it, I heard enough! Why can't you just be quiet! You're like a squabbling apprentice! Which You Are!" Snowpaw shouted in disgust." Now stop talking you're annoying and stupid talk!"

Jaypaw stared at her sternly and opened his mouth to protest but closed it. He grunted and stared at his paws. He was silent which stunned Snowpaw because of his nagging. Cloverleaf was calmly walking ahead like she heard nothing. Snowpaw rolled her eyes and left Jaypaw's side, she sprinted on front to Cloverleaf's side. "Ugh that annoying Jaypaw. Why can't he leave me alone. That thing this morning. Ugh!" Snowpaw whispered. Cloverleaf smirked, she sighed and gave a quick look at Snowpaw.

"I thought it was a bit cute." She teased. Snowpaw stared at her with dismay. **What! How was that cute!** Cloverpaw grinned. She stared at Jaypaw looking behind her shoulder. Snowpaw felt her fur burning with a stern gaze. She shut her eyes and peeked behind. Jaypaw was staring at her then looked down at the snow. "You have no...nevermind." Cloverleaf mumbled. Snowpaw was puzzled she nudged Cloverleaf to tell her what was on her mind.

"What? Umm can we just talk about the border." She asked pleading to change the subject. Cloverleaf stopped and stared at the border. "Hmm that smells weird not another clan or a animal. Maybe I am imagining that scent. It is a rotten scent." Cloverleaf mentioned. Snowpaw knew Cloverleaf wasn't crazy her own nose could catch hold of the unnoticed scent lurking around.

"How did patrolling go with that...cat you cuddled." Featherpaw teased. The border patrol got back. Jaypaw was sharing fresh kill with Mistygaze. The pretty she cat was nodding to everything the tom had to say to her.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes. She glared at Featherpaw and ran over to Dawnpaw. Featherpaw shrugged and sat with Tigerpaw and Daisyflower. Dawnpaw was tearing apart a mouse. "This mouse is a bit dry and stringy but whatever. Want to share instead of wasting the little fresh kill we have." Dawnpaw offered. Snowpaw thought of the idea. She didn't want to waste fresh kill when she wasn't really hungry. The hunting patrol had very little to offer.

Willowfur was in the warriors den again. But on less patrols. He was chatting with Jaypaw and Mistygaze. Riverlily and Longkit and Stonekit were hovered by the medicine cat den. Snowpaw was worried. Had something happened to their clan deputy? She dropped her share of the mouse and walked over. Lionclaw was lying on wet moss. He was whispering something to his family. Blizzardleaf was looking quite worried.

Whitestar the leader was talking to Lionclaw. "Lionclaw stay strong. I am not ready. You were my childhood friend you were there for me. You were with me losing 5 of my lifes." Whitestar mewed softly. Lionclaw limbed across the camp. Blizzardleaf tried to stop the deputy, but Lionclaw just hissed. "Cats of this clan. All the cats stopped their talks of the days and glanced at their deputy.

"I don't think I can serve this clan anymore. I...am getting weak because of my Greencough and I am dying." He admitted. The cats burst with murmurs of dismay they huddled around saying their last words for the strong deputy.

"You were the first deputy I looked up too. I know you will be watching over us in Starclan." Snowpaw whispered. Lionclaw stared sternly at Snowpaw. "The prophecy foretells you will...save us from the cats of no-." He stopped, when Blizzardleaf dragged him back to the medicine cat den. Riverlily and his kits and close friends and family came in. Tigerpaw brushed over his sister. "Hey...you know who our father might be." He asked. Snowpaw shrugged. All she was thinking about is Lionclaw's prophecy. She would save..who? Maybe he was shook because of his sickness.

Lionclaw was almost dead she can't ask him now. Then she wondered who was her father, but she knew he was a great warrior. That is what her mother always mewed. She then wondered, why was Bluestone dead then suddenly Lionclaw. Might be just a random. She listened on who the new deputy is. The clan was definitely grieving but the gathering was almost time.

Whitestar pounced on the first boulder then on the high rock. She looked sad to be appointing a new deputy but she sighed and meowed loud enough to hear, "Dear cats, we have now witnessed our faithful deputy's death. He is now hunting for Starclan. Cloudclaw you will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." She exclaimed. The clan cheered loud and proud for the new deputy. "Cloudclaw!" Snowpaw felt a pang of happiness for the warrior. He always felt like the deputy besides Lionclaw. Cloudclaw marched up there. He dipped his white short haired head. His whiskers twitched with amusement as he thanked his clan.

"Okay the gathering is about to get settled. I want to take, Willowfur, Luckytail, Daisyflower, The elders, Featherpaw, Jaypaw, Snowpaw, Blizzardleaf, Swiftyfeather, Wolfpool, and Cloverleaf." He assured. Snowpaw felt a pang of excitement and her her eyes lit up. Dawnpaw looked sad. Featherpaw was comforting her. It will be Snowpaw's first gathering. She wasn't really ever chosen to go now is her chance!

The thick snow covered Snowpaw's white paws. She felt a tingle of excitement to discover new scents and cats! She was behind Jaypaw who was beside Cloverleaf. Then he backed away and was beside Snowpaw. Snowpaw felt uncomfortable. She ignored his clean scent that filled her nostrils. "Uh...you're excited right?" Jaypaw muttered. Snowpaw rolled her amber eyes. "Excited for what?"

Jaypaw then glanced deeply into her amber eyes. "Um.. you know your first-." He stopped, "Gathering? Ya okay. Bye." Snowpaw interrupted. Jaypaw slid behind her. **I mean he wasn't mean but still. Ugh whatever.** Snowpaw made her way beside Cloverleaf. "Umm he isn't leaving me! What am I going to do with him?" Snowpaw complained. Cloverleaf just nodded. "You do understand your lucky...okay nevermind." She added. Snowpaw turned her head. She skidded into the middle of the patrol to Fourtrees. No cat was making sense.

They arrived at fourtrees. The clan halted, the scattered. They were the third clan to arrive. Aquaclan was still chatting, so did Airclan, Twilightclan was still unseen. Snowpaw was nervous but she couldn't waste a opportunity like this. She padded to what seemed like a group of apprentices.

Snowpaw glanced at the group. She padded towards them, until Waterpaw stopped her in her tracks. "Uh what are you doing Waterpaw?!" She hissed. Waterpaw backed a paw step away. "Oh I am now Watereye." He bragged. **Maybe because of his Teal eyes.** Snowpaw was sick and tired of male cats these days. She stepped away until she spotted an unfamiliar stench. Probably Twilightclan.

She saw the leaders gathering up onto the Highest Rock Snowpaw has ever seen. Snowpaw padded to a spot. Jaypaw sat next to her. She gave him a cold glare. "What! There isn't any other room." He explained. Snowpaw just stared up brightly at the leaders. " Which one is Airclan's leader?" Snowpaw asked. Jaypaw opened his mouth to answer, when Watereye next to the two answered. " The one with the a brown tabby pelt. And the Ginger one is Rosestar. From Twilightclan."

Jaypaw glared at Watereye. Watereye hissed at Jaypaw. **Why are they mad. It is like they are mad at each other for answering me.** "You aren't her mate! Or her clan mate!" Jaypaw growled. Waterpaw glanced at Jaypaw then at Snowpaw. "First of all. Are you her mate? Because she isn't yours!" Watereye spat. Jaypaw turned red. "Shh! Stop muttering and listen to the clan leaders!" Hissed Wolfpool. Snowpaw froze and glared at Watereye and Jaypaw.

Snowpaw shifted her paws more forward. She gazed at the First talking Clan leader, Rosestar. Her golden fur swayed into the front if the high rock. The crisp breeze fluttered her pelt.

"We have sadly lost our deputy last moon." She muttered. Her green eyes froze dramatically. Snowpaw wondered who was the mate. Jaypaw answered her like he read her mind, "I've heard he died in battle in a battle against Aquaclan 2 sunrises ago. She is probably really grieving because Greyfur was her mate."

Snowpaw felt slight sorrow for the She cat. The tom must of gone all his way to be with such a she cat. The delicate breeze grew shallow. Her neck fur was swaying rapidly.

It was Airclan's turn. "We have brought in one Litter. Though we have lost Primeheart. She died from Greencough sadly." Lionstar exclaimed. He was the oldest of the clan leaders. His muzzle had gray specks. Snowpaw had some praise for the Old tom. He is a definite Elder by now. But he still does everything for his Clan. Riverstar pushed Lionstar away hardly. Lionstar tripped over his leg, but caught his balance.

Riverstar was a recent leader. He was a broad cat. He had black eyes. He didn't seem like someone you wanted to be in a battle with. He clearly had no respect for the Old Airclan leader. She heard murmurs of dismay especially from Windclan.

"We have lost Bluestone. She was going to the Elders den anyway. Our new deputy is Swallowclaw. Snowpaw trembled in fear. Her heart dropped. What is Sallowclaw going to do when he becomes leader! The broad tom, had his white flank shown brightly. Because of the recent battles. Only Riverclan cheered. Sallowclaw glared at the other clans. After seconds of silence, everyone cheered with mumbles.

"Wonder what he is going to do as deputy, brag and eat." Jaypaw muttered. Snowpaw tried to hide her smile, but she still smirked. Watereye glared at Jaypaw. "I think he will be a great deputy!" Watereye huffed. The leaders hopped down from the high rock. Watereye scooted towards his clan. "Goodbye Snowpaw." He mewed.

He put his nose on Snowpaw's muzzle and left. Snowpaw shook the feeling out. **Watereye is just mouse brained!** Her amber eyes glittered in the faint moonlight. Jaypaw growled at Watereye. "You don't start making friends with other clan cats!" He spat at Watereye. Watereye whispered something back into his ears. Not loud enough for Snowpaw to hear. Her ears pricked. How come all the Clan leaders Had dead deputies?

Snowpaw padded over to Featherpaw. Her gaze was blurred with worry. "Something is wrong I can feel it. All the deputies dead. Around the same moon. Maybe it's nothing." Featherpaw exclaimed. Snowpaw could agree with her friend. Though what if it's just nothing.

Featherpaw ran towards Dawnpaw probably saying the same. Snowpaw wondered if Featherpaw's right. Was that a sign from Starclan. But why would they do it in a cruel way.

Snowpaw shook the thought out of her away.

Her amber eyes narrowed at Jaypaw. He was padding next to Snowpaw's brother Tigerpaw. Snowpaw grunted, he had no right to be talking to her brother. Was she being cruel?

She sighed out a breath. She stared at the bare earth with strands of dead grass around her pads. Why was her world becoming so dead? She kicked a pebble aside. She felt a prickle of sharp pain flood her paw. She curled her lip as she swallowed down the pain of her pad. She held her left paw up slightly. She didn't want to seem in pain or hurt her delicate pads get hurt more. She narrowed her eyes at the pad, she saw and sharp brown thorn.

She saw Jaypaw narrow his eyes down at her pad. He stopped in his tracks and padded towards her. **What does** _ **he**_ **want.**

She tried to look up lift her muzzle as if she were not in the slightest itch. "You okay.I see a drip of blood on your pad."He asked. Snowpaw shook her head. "I am fine Jaypaw. Why do you even care?"

Jaypaw hesitated and nodded and padded off. **Wait right now I am being the mean one. What in Starclan is wrong.**

She slid her pelt smoothly through the gorse tunnel. She held out her paw and limped towards Blizzardleaf's den. He is a new medicine cat after his mentor, Dovefeather, a pretty white she cat, passed away from a rat bite. He was appointed a medicine cat when Snowpaw was 5 moons. He still looks a bit nervous but he is still a good medicine cat. "Blizzrdleaf I have a thorn stuck in my pad. I notice a trickle of blood too."Snowpaw meowed.

Blizzardleaf examined Snowpaw's paw. He stirred through his supplies, he picked up a couple cobwebs. "This will hurt, but stay still. Try to bite on this stick to bite down the pain." He informed.

Snowpaw nodded and bit down on the stick. Blizzardleaf quickly bit his teeth on the thorn, and yanked it out of her paw gently so the blood won't drip drastically. He placed the thorn against a leaf and held out his cobwebs and placed them on Snowpaw's paw. Snowpaw's eyes were wide. The stick was already losing its bark after that yank.

He gazed at her and told her she was set off again. "Get a good rest." Snowpaw dipped her head and limbed towards the apprentice den. She laid her greyish white paw on her moss and shut her eyes.

Snowpaw felt a rush of cold wind brush her white fur. Her nose was buried in her soft peeked from her paws. She lifted her muzzle a strong scent of crow food hit her. She stared around the clearing. Grey mist filled the damp air. She fluffed out her coat, and gazed at the old trees. The air was ugly grey, it was filled with dread and sorrow staring at the clouds and grey mist. **What is this place? It is as rotten as the dead rats in Carrion place I have heard of.** Snowpaw took a few tail lengths away from where she awoke.

She stared at the dead grass, and the scent of the ground reminded her of the dead grass she came across of coming back from the gathering. She plucked out a piece and it turned to black ashes. She flinched and took a deep breath and continued through the woods. The trees went on forever it seemed like.

She gazed at her surroundings and spotted a short plateau with a distant shadow with glazing yellow eyes just like Tigerpaw's. Snowpaw skidded towards the mysterious figure her eyes fixed on his shallow movements. She shifted next to the stone.

The broad muscular tom appeared from the light. He had a dark scar that was a bright red in the lit moon light, With no stars. The tom gently gazed at her, "Welcome Snowpaw. I was looking forward to meeting you. This place is certainly a dump-" Snowpaw stared around, "I can see with my own eyes!" She snarled. The tom held back his lip and continued, "Well you aren't a sweet one. But, this is serious, cats that lived in the place with no stars will Perish what cats seek." He mewed sternly.

Snowpaw glanced at the tom, her legs were trembling, "Why do I have to believe you? I don't even know who you are. You can't be from Starclan this place is rotten!" She growled.

Her back turned and she started to pad away from him.

"You will soon know. I wasn't meant to be here. I wish I could have seen you when...you were born." He mewed softly. Snowpaw glanced back at him and squinted at him to notice a older Tigerpaw. Then she had a crazy thought in her head.

"Come on patrol!" He mewed. She was puzzled. Patrol? "What why!" She hissed. Then the tom was confused.

"Because the clan needs food!" Jaypaw muttered.

" Jaypaw?! You can't be the Tom...the one in the forest!" Snowpaw mewed. Jaypaw stared at her in dismay. "You...were dreaming about _me_ …" He stammered. Then Snowpaw stopped, he was calling her out because she was sleeping in. She glared at him and continued.

She padded back into the den and smirked in embarrassment. "Uh...what is my patrol?" She asked. Jaypaw rolled his green eyes. "Hunting patrol, Icecloud and Featherpaw."

Snowpaw nodded and headed for them. Icecloud was her mother and very protective. She doesn't spend time with Snowpaw anymore because Icecloud always has belly aches, during sharing tongues. Icecloud's eyes light up to see her daughter sprint towards her. Snowpaw glanced at Featherpaw who was grinning at her.

"Snowpaw! I have missed you. I never see you!" Icecloud mewed. She licked her ear and stared at the gorse tunnel. "Let's go Snowpaw and Featherpaw, we need to hunt it is Leafbare and the clan didn't have a whole lot of yesterday." She exclaimed. Snowpaw agreed and they headed out.

The cold snow melted in Snowpaw's fluffy paws. She stared around the clearing. All she was holding was a skinny squirrel.

Icecloud had a vole, while Featherpaw caught nothing so far.

Featherpaw sniffed the air determined to find some prey. Even how scarce it is. She then drifted into some bushes and came out with a plump rabbit. Snowpaw stared in awe. "How did you catch it so fast!"

Featherpaw dropped the rabbit. "I found it. But Fresh kill is fresh kill." She explained. Snowpaw knew she was right, fresh kill was fresh kill they can't just leave it because someone left it. Featherpaw then had a worried sniff. Snowpaw caught it too.

Was that a fox stench? It was stale but that was what caught the rabbit. "Cats. I don't think a cat caught that." Icecloud exclaimed. Her eyes were fixed behind them to check if a fox was coming back to get it.

"I smell Fox that is for sure. Let's just take it back. This kind of plump prey would be good for the clan." Featherpaw exclaimed.

Snowpaw still kept good focus to her surroundings to see if the fox is coming for his plump prey. They arrived back, Featherpaw put down her prey and padded over to Wolfpool. She sat next to him and licked his ears. **Featherpaw and Wolfpool? I can see that.** Wolfpool wrapped his tail around Featherpaw and nudged a vole to her, for a quick morning snack.

Snowpaw stared at Featherpaw, **What is it like to feel like that. Love.** Snowpaw shook the feeling. She had to focus on training, her legs were so tired. Snowpaw's fur needed a bit grooming. She padded towards the apprentice den. She placed her paw with her cobweb down. During the night it didn't bleed it just healed.

Jaypaw was looking frustrated. "When will I get my warrior name." He mumbled. Snowpaw stared at him and glanced at Whitestar. The leader kept her gaze steady. Her eyes were fixed on the kits. She then stared at the clouds and padded into her den. Snowpaw shifted towards Jaypaw. "Uh did you do anything today that was useful. How about help check the borders we can ask other cats to join us." Snowpaw asked.

She hated doing this but she couldn't let him and herself be nothing to the clan all day. Jaypaw's eyes lit up, he stood up on his legs. "Well come on then. Let's go and find cats. Cloverleaf and Mistygaze can help." He mewed. Snowpaw snorted, she didn't like Mistygaze she was a no good perfect fur ball. Though she just nodded and walked beside Jaypaw towards them.

Mistygaze went over to Jaypaw and licked his muzzle. She stared at Snowpaw and grunted. She then casted a smile and her tabby fur glinted by the sun. Jaypaw moved away uncomfortably from Mistygaze and rested his fur beside Snowpaw. Her fur tingled in uncomfort. **Mangy furball I am not your moss!** Jaypaw must have read her mind and quickly padded and told Cloverleaf and told her about the Border patrol.

Mistygaze stared off and gazed at Jaypaw. "He helped me with my back leg lash last night. He is so kind." She giggled. Snowpaw stared at disgust. **Moon over him somewhere else. Trying to make me jealous with that Mouse brain? Good for you.** Snowpaw rolled her eyes and padded over to join the rest of the patrol. Cloudclaw agreed and they were off.

Snowpaw padded behind the group sniffing for trouble. Her eyes narrowed at the river. Mistygaze and Cloverleaf leaned towards the other side. Jaypaw stared around the clearing and spotted a quick riverclan scent. "Jaypaw be careful." Snowpaw meowed. Jaypaw was at the edge of the bank his paws were dragged slowly towards the water. Snowpaw fixed her nose on the Riverclan scent.

She heard a yowl a few tail lengths away. **Oh no! Jaypaw!** She sprinted up to the bank. She stared in dismay her eyes narrowed at Jaypaw helplessly paddling towards a branch that had fallen. Snowpaw rushed quickly to the stepping stones. She grabbed the branch and held it and quickly paddled towards Jaypaw. She tried to get her head to lift up.

She rested herself on the branch and acted as if she was running through the woods. Her eyes were fixed on Jaypaw. She swam clumsily towards his body. It started to sink. His eyes were gleamed with sorrow of joining starclan. Snowpaw couldn't let him die! She paddled quicker. The branch started to sink in the water.

She bit Jaypaw's scruff gently. She paddled to a big rock and some grass on Aquaclan's side. She hit the grass and dragged Jaypaw to the surface. He was limb. Snowpaw tried to lick him warm. **He can't be dead!** Suddenly, she saw him start to cough. She breathed in relief her snow fur was soaked.

Jaypaw's green gaze opened and he glanced at Snowpaw warmly. Snowpaw glared at him and then dragged him up. "Come on no need to thank me clumsy Mouse brain." She choked. She felt water in her throat. **How to Aquaclan swim!** Jaypaw lifted his muzzled and stood up. He looked at his paws.

They heard a faint growl behind them. They turned their soaked bodies to face the cat. It was Watereye.

Chapter 8

 _Watereye stopped growling and stared at the two._ "What are you soaked squirrels doing here?" He mewed. Jaypaw glared at him and hissed. "We smelled _your_ scent on Cloudclan territory! So I kinda fell in and Snowpaw saved me."

Watereye nodded. He looked around the clearing and turned his back on them. "Better get out. I am on patrol. Good thing I found you guys before any cat else. Get out before the patrol comes back and rip patches of your fur off." He mewed. Then he quickly moved towards a stronger Aquaclan scent. Jaypaw and Snowpaw quickly padded on the Stepping stones and reached Cloudclan territory. Cloverleaf and Mistygaze stared at them in shock and confused expressions. Mistygaze led the way back to camp.

Ivybreeze was resting in the nursery. She was expecting kits. She is expecting them in a bit. For the past moon Dawnpaw had Cloudclaw training with also Tigerpaw. Snowpaw and Jaypaw padded over to where the cats were crowding around. Cloudclaw was next to Ivybreeze licking her muzzle. Cloudclaw was her mate. Snowpaw stared in awe at the kits beside them. There were three. One was a she cat with a white coat with a grey ear. She had yellow eyes, next to her was a sleeping tom. He was a grey tom. One was jumping around staring at all the cats. He was a tortoiseshell with white patches and yellow eyes. Ivybreeze was licking the sleeping one. "So this one is Barkkit." Ivybreeze pointed to the kit jumping around. Cloudclaw continued and pointed to the grey tom, "That one is Duskkit, and Nettlekit."

Nettlekit stared at Breezepelt. "What are you?" She mewed. Breezepelt let a _mrr_ of amusement. "I am a medicine cat. I heal the cats of Cloudclan and I helped your mother give birth to you safely."He explained. Nettlekit gazed at him. She was definitely interested in medicine cats. "I want to be one!" She mewed. Breezepelt nodded and gazed at the little white she cat. **Next medicine cat!** Snowpaw stared at Crowkit. Longkit and Rosekit sniffing Duskkit. "This one is alright, right?" Rosekit mewed. Ivybreeze started nudging Duskit. His eyes opened slightly to see yellow eyes like Cloudclaw. He closed them and he was limb.

"Duskit! Duskit! Cloudclaw he isn't breathing." Ivybreeze yowled. Cloudclaw stared in dismay at his almost son. Cloudclaw licked him, Breezepelt sniffed him and nudged him gently. "Mommy...I love you." He squeaked. Then he laid on the moss limb. Ivybreeze rested her muzzle on her kit.

Snowpaw felt a pang of deep sadness. A kit died.

...To be continued...


End file.
